


Safe and Sound

by youretheone



Series: Love Is A Losing Game [1]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youretheone/pseuds/youretheone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rules of the Hunger Games are simple. In punishment for the magical uprising, each of the eight districts must provide two young people called tributes to participate. The sixteen tributes will be imprisoned in a vast outdoor arena that could contain anything The competitors must fight to the death. the last tribute standing wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Slight spoilers for the Hunger Games, but the Games itself has been "changed" to fit the fandom.

It was cold when Arthur woke up, stretching his legs and looking over his shoulders to locate his little sister, Morgana, but he could only spot an empty bed. She must have had bad dreams again, nightmares. He sighed as he sat up on his bedroll on the floor and turned his head to see his mother’s bed in the corner, Morgana was sleeping restlessly next to her. She was still having nightmares then, so was probably everyone else in the district, it was the day of the reaping.  
  
Morgana was a contrast to his mother, where his mother’s hair was light, hers was dark. Morgana’s pale, but fair skin looking white against his mother’s slightly darker one. Even so, they could still be resembled as mother and daughter from birth, this was not the case though. Morgana’s mother had died when Arthur was still a child, and his own mother had taken her in, Arthur had never understood why, yes, he and Morgana had played and fought like siblings for as long as they remembered, but his own mother and Morgana’s mother had always had a strained relationship.  
  
Rumors in the district said it was something about his father, who he never had met, and didn’t know. His mother had never told him about him and after a while, he stopped asking.  
  
Arthur wasn’t sure if Morgana even knew if she was adopted, she should have been old enough when her mother died to remember, but sometimes she acted like she didn’t, she never talked about her mom and no one ever asked, as far as Arthur was concerned, she was his sister, no matter what.  
  
Sitting on the floor by Morgana’s feet was the ugliest little creature Arthur had laid eyes upon, her name was Aithusa, and she was a dragon. The time of the dragons was long gone and there was no longer magic in the land, not after the uprising. Aithusa was special, Morgana had said, and she protected Morgana just as much as Morgana protected her. Arthur didn’t care, he hated the thing, and she didn’t trust him either. Arthur sometimes thought that the creature remember how he had tried to run a knife through her when Morgana had brought it home, he didn’t need another mouth to feed, especially one that could cost them potential danger, dragons weren’t supposed to live with humans.  
  
It hadn’t mattered though, because Morgana had begged him and cried and he wasn’t able to deny her anything. It had worked out okay though, she mainly kept herself fed and she kept a light in the fire, sometimes Arthur fed her the entrails of whatever he was able to catch in the woods.  
  
Arthur rubs his face with his dry palms and gets up from the floor, dressing and finding his boots and bag, before heading out the door.  
District 12 is usually filled with mine workers at this time, but Arthur slipped unnoticed through the village and  out to the field called the Meadow, the high chain-link fence that encloses the entire district stands proud as always, all though it’s glory has faltered a bit through the years. It used to be some kind of force in it, that some said was magic, but it’s gone now, making it easy to climb through the hole by the bushes.  
  
It’s illegal to wander off into the woods, but people were hungry and desperate and Arthur thought that if more people had weapons, they would try to sneak off too. He retrieves his bow and sheath of arrows from the hollow log where he always hides them.  
There are still a lot of dangerous animals in the woods, some of the older people in the district tell tales of magical creatures like griffins and fairies, Arthur wasn’t sure if he should believe them or not, he thought the magical tales sounded ridiculous, but then again, they had a living dragon in their house. He himself had never seen anything worse than a bear in the woods though.  
  
Arthur strokes his fingers over his bow, his sister had given it to him when they were still children, telling him that he would need to learn how to use it, that he would need it one day after she’d had a nightmare. Arthur had thought it was strange, but had only smiled and thanked the little girl, never asking where she had gotten the bow.  
  
“Bloody magic, could have saved us, couldn’t it? If it was any good.” He muttered to himself, but then quickly looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was listening. He had always been a little reckless, blurthing out things about the district, about those who ruled the country, Albion, from the far off kingdom called Camelot.  
  
When he was younger he used to dream about the days of magic, now he hated the thought. He walks through the woods before laying eyes upon the only person who he can trust and be himself with, his oldest friend, Leon. He relaxes then and smiles at the other boy.  
  
“Hey, Penny,” says Leon.  “Look what I shot,” He holds up a loaf of bread with an arrow stuck in it, and Arthur laughs and pats his back. Leon was a good shot, not as good as himself though, but even during his rough upbringing, he had a little ego problem, thinking he was the best at everything. It drove Morgana crazy from time to time. Maybe he had inherited it from his father? Who knew?  
  
“It smells great.” Arthur said, taking the arrow out of the bread and holding it up to his nose. “How much did you gave for it?”  
  
The older boy shrugged his shoulders. “A squirrel.” He said as they sat down on a stone. Their stone. “Happy hunger games, by the way.” He said and punched Arthur playfully in the shoulder “And may the oods-“  
  
Arthur chuckled. “Be forever in your favor!” They finished together, trying to impersonate Elena Godwyn. The clumsy, yet quite beautiful and unique woman who arrives once a year to read out the names at the reaping, Arthur didn’t think there were anyone like her, one year she was awkward and almost tripped on her way up on the stage, the next she was completely different, her hair straight and her smile could melt anyone. She was still weird though, and she never brought good news.  
  
They start an argument then, about leaving this place, running away if it wasn’t for their siblings, about children, about the future, all things were so far out of reach that Arthur didn’t want to talk about it.  
  
They go fishing and start talking again, about everything and anything but the reaping. On their way back they almost run into the mayor’s daughter, Mithian.  
  
“Nice dress.” Leon comments, and it is, but she wouldn’t be wearing it on any other day. Today was special or something like that.  
  
“Thanks.” She answers flatly, knowing that the two boys hated that she had a smaller chance at getting drafted at the reaping, it wasn’t her fault off course.  
  
The system was simple: Once you turn twelve, your name is inserted into the bowl everyone else who are eligible for the reaping. Your name is then entered only once, the next year, when you are thirteen, it will be entered twice and so on until you turn eighteen, then it will be in the pool seven times.  
  
This is not why Mithian gets foul looks from almost everyone in the district though, her name is also inserted, the catch of the system is this: if you don’t have any money or any food and you’re desperate to feed yourself and your family  you can buy a meager year’s supply of grain and oil for one person, you can buy it for your family as well, all it costs is to put your name in the bowl as many times as you need, depending on how many mouths you had to feed.  
  
This year, Arthur was sixteen and his name was in the reaping twenty times because he had needed food for his family, Leon was eighteen and with his big family, his name was in there forty-two times.  
  
“Good luck today.” Mithian said and Arthur and Leon nodded back at her.  
  
“You too.”  
  
She was a nice girl after all, it wasn’t her fault her family had more money than them. They were quiet as they walked, minds going everywhere else.  
  
“I’ll see you at the square.” Arthur said, once they reached his house.  
  
“Yeah, wear something pretty then, Pendragon.” Leon grinned and Arthur smiled and slapped his arm before going inside.  
  
His mother and Morgana were already dressed, and Morgana looks sad, but smiles up at him, breaking his heart a little.  
  
“There’s a bath waiting for you.”  
  
Arthur washes of all the dirt from the woods, and finds his outfit on Morgana’s bed. He dresses quietly, looking at Morgana through the mirror.  
  
“You look great.” She says.  
  
“I look like a prat.” He answers and grins at her through the mirror, she smiles. He knows she’s scared, her name is only in there once, but she’s scared for him, it seems like she always worries about him, Arthur wishes she wouldn’t. He can take care of himself. Arthur would do anything to protect Morgana.  
  
He tells her she looks beautiful in their mother’s old dress, and tells her stories about dragons and fire that he has heard in town. He hates the stories, but she loves them. Then they get ready to go to the reaping


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur would do anything to protect Morgana. Anything.

People silently signed in, looking around, trying to locate their friends and family. Arthur has to sign in at a different place than Morgana and the girl is scared, but Arthur reassures her that everything will be fine and after she has signed in, he helps her find a safe place to stand, he sighs a breath of relief when he finds Mithian in the crowd.

She smiles at him, understanding his worry and taking Morgana’s hand, to help her find a good place to stand. Mithian was a couple of years older than Morgana, and would therefor stand closer to the front than her.

Arthur hugs Morgana, strokes her hair, telling her that he will play prince and princess with her when they get home. He knows they are too big to playing it, that life is too difficult, but Morgana likes the memories of the game, how she had actually been able to beat Arthur and knocking the stick/sword out of his hand when she’d only been seven. Arthur swore it had never happened.

He kisses the top of her head and walks over to where the other boys are standing, finding Leon in the crowd and taking a deep breath as he stands behind him. They used to only be categorized into ages, but now they were hoarded off into groups based on gender as well.

“Nervous, Penny?” Leon asked over his shoulder and Arthur gave him a death glare.

Family and friends are starting to form around them, everyone trying to get a good look at the stage. The clock strikes and the mayor, Mithian’s father, walks up onto the podium, only stopping for a brief second to frown at the empty chair next to Elena.

He holds the same speech he held last year, and every year before then. The history of Albion. The glorious battles and the horrible, magical storms that used to roar this land before it became Albion. Some said it was just a legend, that Albion had always been Albion and always would be. He told about Camelot, the heart of it all that had led the land into peace and prosperity.

Then the Great Purge came, the Dark days, when the sorcerers, seers and others with magic had rebelled against the Capitol and others had soon joined, it was said that those with magic had put the people under their spell. After the war, magic had disappeared, and new laws were passed to sentence anyone with magic to death, and the Hunger Games were created as a reminder that the purge and the days of magic never would be again.

Suddenly the speech was over, and Elena had taken the stage “Happy hunger games! And may the odds be forever in your favor!” She said, way too enthusiastic. No one could understand how she could be happy about sending children to their deaths for entertainment. Arthur used to think there was certain sadness in her eyes though. Now he knew better. Morgana had told him that he should always stay human, no matter how much he hated the world. It had broken his heart.

Suddenly she was drawing a name, the reaping had started. Was he going to get picked? Was Leon going to get picked? He closed his eyes, tried to concentrate, not knowing what to do.

She read the name aloud, it wasn’t his own. It wasn't Leon's. It was Morgana Pendragon.

Arthur felt like he couldn’t breathe, had he heard wrong? Her name was only in there once. One time, when he was younger, he had gone to the lake and his foot had got caught in something and dragged him under, he hadn’t been able breathe, and he thought he was going to die. It was the same feeling he had now. Back then, he couldn’t have been more than ten years old, something had saved him. He remembered blacking out and when he had woken up, he was in his mother’s bed. Leon had found him on the shore of the lake, spluttering water everywhere before he had lost consciousness again. Arthur thought Leon had been the one to save him, he swore he didn’t. Morgana had only been around six, but she had said that a guardian angel was looking over him.

This time though, no one was saving him, no one could refill his lungs with air. The odds had been in her favor, it hadn’t helped. Morgana was walking towards the stage, how much time had passed? She looked terrified.

“Morgana!” He yells, not even thinking. “Morgana!”

He reaches her just before she’s about to walk up onto the stage, he drags her arm almost painfully and tugs her behind himself. “I volunteer!” he shouts, it’s desperate and his voice cracks “I volunteer as tribute!”

There are gasps, and murmurs and high pitched squeals. Arthur doesn’t care. Only stares up at the people on the stage. It had been a very long time since someone had volunteered.

“Great!” Elena says, but there’s still some shock in her eyes. Arthur can see it.

“Come on up.” The mayor says stiffly.

“No, Arthur, please, please!” Morgana cries desperately “I had a terrible dream-“

“Shhh.” Arthur shushes her, he knows his sister is special, all though they pretended everything was normal and they never talked about it, he knew. “Let go of me.” He says roughly, knowing that the whole of the land will be seeing this. He can’t be represented as weak.

“This is just lovely, that was your sister, right?” Elena asked “Can’t let her take your throne now, can we? Let’s give him a round of applause!”

Everything is silent. Arthur stands motionlessly, trying to gather his thought, trying not to pass out. Suddenly one person, then another, then another presses their three middle fingers to their mouths and then up to him, as a sound of admiration, love and goodbye. Everyone in the crowd does it. Arthur feels like he actually cares, he cares for these people, but he doesn’t know why.

Arthur wants to cry when he catches Leon’s eyes, but then a very drunk Gwaine staggers onto the stage.

Gwaine is the only tribute from district 12 who’s still alive. He’s middle aged and his shoulder length hair is all over the place and he reeks of booze and sweat.

“I like this one,” he says and hooks an arm around Arthur’s shoulder and another one patting his stomach, looking him up and down “I think.”  
Arthur turns his head to look at him, Gwaine grins. “I know I like him more than the bloody court, that’s for sure!” he says and the audience gasps, everyone knows that Camelot is watching.

There are these floating balls that catches everything and most people thinks they run by some kind of magic to let everyone see everything that happens during the Hunger games, showing the events in certain places, in a bright light across the land, no one ever says it so anyone can hear them though.

Gwaine then mumbles something Arthur doesn’t catch and falls right off the stage, and all eyes are on him. Arthur is grateful.

Elena makes a comment about excitement as Gwaine is carried away and then her hand dives into the bowl again, ready to pick the second tribute.

“Le-“ She starts and Arthur heart sinks before she coughs “I apologize, I thought it said, no, never mind, Merlin Emrys!” she shouts out.  
Not Leon then, good, great, no, wait, Merlin? Arthur thinks and looks out into the crowd to see the scrawny boy make his way to the stage, his blue eyes showing nothing but worry and his black hair and pale skin reminds him slightly of Morgana.

Why him? Arthur remembered him, remembered the name, the odds were not in his favor today.

It was right after Morgana’s mother had died and they had taken her in, only that Arthur’s mother had been very affected by the whole thing, Arthur still didn’t understand why, they hadn’t been close. She had locked herself in their house, staring at the wall, not doing anything; Morgana had been a real sweetheart, helping out as best she could as such a small age. Arthur had just turned eight years old, and he had to take care of Morgana, wouldn’t let her end up in one of those orphanage homes.  
Not after losing her mother, Morgana didn’t know her father either; Arthur would take care of her, only, he hadn’t learned how yet and his family was slowly starving to death. He was too young to get any food by putting his name in for the reaping.

When he had first met Merlin, the rain had been falling heavily and it was getting dark outside and Arthur was on his way home after failing at selling some old clothes. He had tried to sell the bow that Morgana had given him only a couple of weeks before, but she hadn’t let him.  
The smell from the bakery had been overwhelming and he had almost fallen to his knees in pure desperation for something to eat, something to feed his family. The baker had come outside and told him to move or else he would have someone remove him. The boy, Merlin, had been standing behind him, only then, Arthur didn’t know his name.

Merlin’s mother was the baker’s girlfriend, if you could call her that. The man was horrible, but It kept them fed though and that was all that mattered.

Arthur had leaned against the apple tree by the pigs’ fence, ready to give up and die right there in the rain when he had heard shouting from inside and a noise he couldn’t place. Then the boy had come outside with two big loaves that had looked burnt.

“Throw them to the pigs!” The baker had yelled.

The boy ignored the voice completely and walked over to where Arthur was sitting, he then bent down and laid the bread down, right there in front of him without saying a word. His cheekbones were perfect, Arthur remembered thinking, but someone had hit him, probably the baker.  
Arthur had always thought of Merlin as the boy who had saved his life, the boy who had saved his family, but he never knew why he had done it.

Arthur owed the boy his life and now they had to fight to the death. The mayor said some words and then Merlin reached out his hand, Arthur looked at it for a moment before taking it; he could swear that Merlin was smiling at him. Hopefully someone else would kill him so he wouldn’t have to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying goodbye to his family was the worst thing he'd ever done. A trainride with a drunken Gwaine and a mysterious Merlin didn't make his day any better.

Saying goodbye to Morgana, for what could be the last time, was worse than almost starving to death. She had ran straight into his arms the moment they had opened the door and let her in. His mother standing still behind her. 

“It’s okay.” He said, kissing the top of her head, before crouching down to her level, god, the girl was growing fast. “Listen, okay?”

She wiped her face with the back of her hand and nodded. 

“Everything is going to be alright, you’re going to be alright, you hear me?” Arthur said “Just don’t take any food from them, Leon will help you out, he’ll hunt for you, and keep Aithusa hidden, okay?”

She nodded again “Off course.”

“And just, just be careful, with everything.” He said, knowing she understood what he was talking about; don’t say stuff people shouldn’t be hearing, about things she’d dreamt. 

“You can win this.” She said “I know you can.”

“Off course I can, I am pretty amazing, you know.” He answered, brushing his knuckles against her chin.

“And you’re with him, that’s good.” Morgana said and Arthur frowned then. “He’ll look after you.” 

Arthur opened his mouth to ask what she was talking about, but she cut him off by holding out a pin with a dragon on it “Wear this, for me.” She said “It’ll protect you.”

“Thank you.” He answered and hugged her again. “I have to talk to mom, okay?” 

Morgana nodded as Arthur let go of her and walked over to his mother “You have to be there for her.” He said, his voice steady, but shaky at the same time.

“I will.” 

“No, you don’t understand, if I’m not there, you’re her whole family, nothing that happens will be her fault, I chose this, and she is your daughter.”

His mother nodded and Arthur hugged her “I love you.” 

And then they were taken away, Morgana crying, but his mother holding onto her, giving Arthur a final look. “It’ll be okay, Morgana!” he shouted after him.

Everything was silent for a moment, but Arthur felt like his ears were buzzing and he was feeling dizzy again. He didn’t know how much time had passed when Leon came in. 

“For fuck’s sake, Penny.” He said and threw his arms around Arthur. 

“It’s fine.” Was all Arthur said as he pulled away and faked a smile, which Leon saw right through. 

“Off course.” He answered “Okay, you just have to get to a bow, show them how good you are and then they’ll have one.”

“What if they don’t?” Arthur asked, looking everywhere but Leon’s eyes. 

“Then get to a sword of some kind, you know how to use one, we’ve trained-“

“With sticks, Leon!” Arthur yelled then. “It’s not the same.”

“You’ve used my granddad’s sword before, you just have to learn the weight of it, it’s like you were born to swing that thing around, you’ll be fine.”

“Okay, a bow or a sword, they’re bound to have at least one, right?” Arthur asked, feeling his breath quickening.

“Yeah, sure.” Leon reassured him, patting his shoulder.

“You are stronger than them, Arthur.” 

Arthur shook his head “I swore, I was sure she was gonna read your name.”

“Yeah, me too, what was that about?” Leon asked breathlessly, almost laughing “Almost wish she-“

“No, don’t say that.”

“Probably for the best, would have kicked your ass.”

Arthur laughed then. 

The guard came in and dragged Leon out of the room, Arthur begged him to not let his family starve, knowing that he would never let that happen. Leon promised he’d see him soon and then he was gone.

The silence was unbearable. 

Arthur didn’t even remember how they had gotten to the train that was going to take them to Camelot, he could still hear Elena’s constant rambling about how they were ‘in for a treat’ on repeat in his head though.

The train was beautiful and filled with food and drinks of all kinds, some that Arthur had never seen before, and expensive furniture and chandeliers.   
It made him sick, that all of this was so close to the people outside that were slowly starving to death. 

They could barely feel the train moving, was this magic too? Probably not. Elena left them alone, while trying to locate Gwaine, and Arthur found himself staring out of the   
window, watching the trees fly by. 

“So, have you ever met him?” Merlin asked, patting his own knees, trying to meet Arthur’s eyes. “Gwaine?”

Arthur didn’t answer.

“He is our mentor you know, that idiot.” And Merlin had actually laughed a little.

Arthur still didn’t answer and of all the nerve, Merlin managed to call him a clotpole! They were about to fight for their lives, and he didn’t feel like talking and the boy had   
actually called him a clotpole. What the hell is a clotpole?

He was about to answer then, but Gwaine came staggering in, looking them up and down “Congratulations!” he said and grabbed a bottle of liquor and slumping down in a chair opposite of them.

“So what’s the plan?” Merlin asked.

“What?” Gwaine held up a hand “Hold your horses, why so eager?”

“We don’t know how to do this, you have to teach us how to get sponsors and how to survive-“ 

“Survive?” Gwaine laughed bitterly “Embrace the fact that you’ll probably die, kid.”

Merlin looked angry at that “Don’t be such a prat, Gwaine.”

Arthur’s eyes widened a bit at that, did they know each other? Or was Merlin just this rude to everyone?

“I’m not being a prat, Merlin.” He said “You should be prepared.”

“Why are you here?” Arthur asked, and it was a fair question, if this drunken sod wasn’t going to help them, what was he good for?

Gwaine didn’t answer, but instead got up from his chair, snickered a bit while looking at Arthur and then back at Merlin.

“Should’ve known you’d be drawn.” He said “Nice trick.” Gwaine winked at Merlin before walking off to finish his drink in his room.

Merlin’s eyes widened, before looking over at Arthur, and then he got up from his chair as well, running after Gwaine.

“It’s no use, he won’t listen!” Arthur shouted after him.

Xxx

Arthur hated watching the previous Hunger Games. His room in the train had one of those glowing light balls that Camelot used to broadcast the Games. After watching more   
killing that he’d like to see in a lifetime, he went to see what everyone else was up to. 

Reaching the main cart he spotted Gwaine and Merlin having a conversation over supper. What the hell were they discussing? And without him?

“What are you talking about?” Arthur asked with a fake smirk upon his lips.

“Oh, it’s you.” Gwaine said “Why don’t you join us?”

He sat down at the far end of the table, not even sparing Merlin a glance. “What were you talking about?”

“How to find shelter.” Merlin answered, and Arthur bit the inside of his cheek.

“And how do you do that?”

“I’ve just woken up, sweetheart, give me a break.” Gwaine said as he poured brandy in his coffee cup. Seriously, sweetheart?

“Don’t ever call me that, and how do you find shelter?” Arthur asked again, and Gwaine looked strictly at him.

“To stay alive, you have to get people to like you.” He answered “That’s why I’m not sure how you’re gonna survive.”

“People love me.” Arthur said with too much confidence as he tipped his head to the side. 

Gwaine gave out a bark of laughter “Ha! When you are starving to death or praying to your mom, hoping for some water, sponsors are the once who will send you what you need, and you, sweetheart, are not likeable, let me tell you that.”

“You managed.” Arthur said “Cant’ exactly call you likeable.”

“You have to learn how to fake it, how to care.” 

“I care.”

“I know you do.” Merlin suddenly said and then when Arthur looked at him, he blushed and ducked his head.

Gwaine grinned then and pointed at the window “We’re here, the glorious kingdom of Camelot.”

Arthur and Merlin went up from their seats and over to the window, just in time to spot a fantastic view of the castle, before entering a tunnel that went through the mountain, when they emerged, they were met with cheering faces and big smiles from fake people.

Merlin laughed a little and started waving, not seeing anything like it in his life. Arthur just stood still. 

“That kid knows how to make people like him.” Gwaine commented, Arthur pretended he didn’t hear him. “And I don’t think he needs to fake anything.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin makes a first impression on the sponsors during the chariot ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be honest i'd forgotten about this story and i am so sorry, but i'll update it more frequently now.

Camelot was a strange place, the people all looked fake and too dressed up to even know what was going on outside in the other districts. It hadn’t always been like this though, before the uprising, it had been a place of glory and a refugee for those who could not make it anywhere else. When it was still Albion. At least, that was what Arthur’s mother had told him, always with the same sad look on her face. 

Arthur was more than skeptic when he sat quietly and listened to the stylist complain about the way he looked. They started washing and brushing his hair, plucking his eyebrows and peeling off the dead skin around his arms and legs. It felt wrong, all of it, how was this supposed to help him stay alive? In the back of his mind he was wondering how Merlin would look after they had finished cleaning him up.

They could hear them whispering about something he could not catch. “What is that?” he asked, “What are you saying about me?”

“Nothing, just that you might need a good hosing down again before we take you to Elyon.” The one with the spiky blue hair replied with a fake smile that made Arthur’s stomach curl. He did notice that the other one was not speaking though, she must be one of those Avoxes that Gwaine had told them about. They had either rebelled and taken the side of magic users or knew someone who had, now they would never speak a word about magic again since the king had ordered their tongues cut out. Arthur felt sick thinking about it. They were his people for god’s sake.

The man and the avox led him to a bright room with steel walls and told him to sit down at the table at the end. Arthur did as he was told and as soon as they left the room, his thoughts went to Morgana and Leon back home. 

He didn’t know how long he’d been stuck in his own thoughts when the door opened and a dark skinned man entered the room, he had long eyelashes and small diamonds over his left eyebrow. 

“That was really brave, what you did.” Was the first words that he spoke when he met Arthur’s eyes and Arthur was confused for a second, why was this person so different from the other people he’d met in Camelot? He seemed genuine. 

“It was your sister, right?” he asked and Arthur snapped out of his thoughts once again and nodded once, still not trusting the other man.

“I’m Elyon, I’m sorry about all of this and I’m gonna help you any way that I can.” He continued.

“Arthur.” Was all Arthur said “And most people just congratulate me.”

“Why? There’s really no point, is there?”

Arthur shrugged “I suppose not.”

“First things first, the tribute parade, I guess you’re becoming familiar with it?” He asked.

Arthur had watched some of the previous games and everything leading up to them on the ride there and nodded.

“It’s tonight, you’ll be taken out and shown to the world.”

“So you’re gonna make me look handsome, then?” Arthur asked and he could hear the bitterness in his own voice. But why shouldn’t he be bitter? All of this was pointless.

“I’m gonna help you make an impression.”

Arthur looked surprised and if the situation had been different, he might even have smiled. 

“So, they always dress the tributes after the district they are from.” 

“Yeah, I know, coal miners.” Arthur said and shrugged a little bit, not very impressing was it?

“Yes, but I’d like to try something else.”

Arthur raised his eyebrow at that. District 8 had always been associated with coal miners.

“You need to be remembered you and your fellow tribute from your district.” Elyon continued and met Arthur’s eyes once again. “Did your mentor explain the sponsors?”  
Arthur nodded “Yeah, but he says I’m not very likeable, and I haven’t had the best luck at making friends, I guess.”

“We’ll see about that. And after all, a man with your braveness shouldn’t be dressed up in a stupid costume, now, should they?”  
Arthur only stared at him and wondered if Merlin was undergoing the same treatment as he was.  
\---

Everyone in the crowd was dressed in stupid costumes though; they acted as if this was the best entertainment they could find and everyone seemed so excited that Arthur had to roll his eyes, he understood the importance of it all though, this was about making first impressions on the sponsors.

Arthur glanced over at Merlin then who gave him a reassuring smile. He looked nice, in the same clothes that he was wearing himself, his hair was combed and Arthur was sort of impressed by how his smile was still as bright even though they were probably going to die soon. 

“Don’t worry, it’s not real fire.” Elyon said as he held up a burning stick “It won’t burn you.”

“It looks real though, doesn’t it?” Merlin said and tilted his head to the side.

“Don’t be afraid.” Elyon said.

“I’m not.” Arthur replied at once.

When the parade started, Arthur felt really nervous and he could tell Merlin was too so he tried his best to reassure the boy – he looked like a boy after all, not really a man – and tried smiling at him. 

The other districts were dressed up accordingly to what they were famous for. They could clearly see what districts had power plants and which one was known for the fishing.   
Arthur licked his lips as their own chariot started rolling towards the crowds and he could already tell that people were excited. Why shouldn’t they be? Merlin and himself was on fire, after all. The faces full of make-up screaming at them still made him uncomfortable though.

Merlin grabbed at his hand then and Arthur pulled back as a reflex and could barely hear something Merlin muttered about the crowd loving it before he took the other hand and they held their entwined fingers up to the sky. Merlin was right, the crowd went nuts. 

The chariots stopped at the end and up on the balcony, a bold man with a golden crown and black and red clothes stepped forward. Arthur felt Merlin squeeze his hand as the flames disappeared and he glanced over him and saw a mixture of anger and sadness in his eyes. Arthur wondered what that was about, he seemed to repel the man even more than he did himself.

“Welcome tributes.” He said as he clapped his hands together. “We salute you and your sacrifice,” he said and Arthur could swear his eyes stopped on him and he gave him a puzzled look and then gave a smile that made Arthur’s skin crawl. “And may be the odds be forever in your favor.” He said and ended the speech. 

He didn’t even notice that Merlin was still holding his hand until he let go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story behind the flames and the first day of training wasn't exactly how Arthur thought it would be.

They were discussing the outcome of the chariot ride until Gwaine had caught someone’s eye and decided they should head upstairs. As Elena dragged them away, Arthur got a glance at the person he had been looking at, she was beautiful with big blue eyes and a deviant smirk that gave Arthur a bad feeling in his stomach. He also noticed Gwaine giving a friendly nod towards a bald man with big muscles that Arthur was pretty sure was the mentor for district 7.

“Her name is Nimueh, she’s from district 2.” Elena had told them on the way up, district 2 was known for one of the places were magic had reigned the most, along with their own   
district.

Arthur was completely taken back by the look of the penthouse they were given, and he could tell that Merlin was as well. Everything was so big and beautiful and clean, how   
much did all of this cost? He could feed his family for years for that amount of money.   
He went to change in his room and didn’t even know he was allowed to sit on the giant bed in front of him, it was sort of breathtaking, yet sickening at the same time. He wondered if Merlin’s room was as big as his.

Arthur quickly got changed and went out to meet the others for dinner, Gwaine and Merlin were already chatting away.

“I thought it was fantastic, but I bet it didn’t go unnoticed by these mouth breathers.” Gwaine said as he refilled his wine glass before anyone had a chance to do it for him. 

“What’s that?” Arthur asked as he sat down next to Merlin, giving him a short glance before returning his attention to Gwaine.

“The chariot ride, off course.” Gwaine said as he took another piece of bread and stuffed it in his mouth as Arthur took some strawberries onto his plate.

“Elyon wanted to something different with the miners theme.” Arthur answered and both Merlin and Gwaine stopped to look at him.

“But that’s just what everyone wants to think, don’t you get it?” Gwaine asked as he waved his knife around.

“Relax there, Gwaine.” Merlin then said and Gwaine just winked at him. Arthur didn’t like it.

“What are you talking about?” Arthur asked, confused, and turned to look at Merlin instead of the old drunk who just spilled gravy on the table cloth.

“The dragons.” Was all Merlin answered and Arthur felt his chest tighten with the memories of home, of Morgana and that awful creature.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“Dragons, sweetheart, dragons!” Gwaine answered “The stories all say that the last dragonlord lived in our district, and that the last battles during the purge were fought in district 8 with the help of the remaining dragons, that’s what that Elyon boy was trying to show with your costumes.”

“I hope the capitol doesn’t think he did it on purpose, I’d hate to know what they’d do to him.” Merlin said carefully as he shoved the food around on his plate with his fork.

“You should eat, we won’t be getting much food in the arena.” Arthur told him “And yes, I’ve heard about the stories, but do you really think they’re true?”

“I do.” Merlin answered “Your name is Pendragon, shouldn’t you have a bit more faith?”

“I’m all out of the moment.” Arthur answered as he buttered a piece of bread.

Gwaine just gave Merlin a look and Merlin looked sad for a moment and Arthur realized he did not like that very much either. 

“Sorry.” He said, without realizing why.

Merlin just smiled at him “It’ll be alright.”

How it could be all right when there was a 100 % chance that one of them, if not both was going to die, was beyond Arthur, but instead of pointing that out he just offered the other boy a small smile “Sure.” 

-  
The next day was the first day of training and Arthur could tell Merlin was really nervous as they listened to advice and the rules were explained to them. Arthur held his head high though as he looked at the completion for real for the first time.

That girl, Nimueh, from district 2 was looking at him and Merlin with an odd twinkle to her eye, her partner, Cornelius was his name, wasn’t any less scary looking, and he seemed to be in some kind of stare down with Merlin, which was odd.

As they listened to what was most likely to kill them out there in the arena, Arthur caught the look of several other tributes.

Their strongest competition, except from district 2, was Tristan and Isolde from district 6. Arthur also caught the eye of Vivian and Sophia from district 1, Gwen from district 4 and Lancelot and Freya from district 7. District 3 was just a couple of kids, one of them looking extremely nervous and the other was trying to seem tough, but Arthur reckoned none of them would make it through the first day, he didn’t even learn their name. He thought Gwen’s partner’s name was Sefa, but he could not be sure.   
District 5 was a blonde girl and a guy with long black hair, Arthur didn’t know anything about them, but they freaked him out.

There was some kind of committee watching them from the stands, and Arthur thought about what Gwaine had said about sponsors. In the middle was the man known as Mordred, he was in charge of the games this year. Everyone knew he was a close and personal friend of the king, even though no one knew why, it was rumored he was once in alliance with the druids, a group of secret and peaceful people who possessed powerful magic back in the days, but these were just rumors.

Training was unexpectedly weird, in some ways it reminded Arthur of home, of stick fights with Morgana and training with actual swords, bow and arrows with Leon, except it was brutal and harsh, and there were kids already crying out in pain, even though they weren’t allowed to fight each other yet.  
There was a skeptical when Cornelius’ knife went missing and he started blaming the girl with the blonde and curly hair, Morgause was her name, Arthur had learnt. As Arthur glanced up he could see that the girl from district 6 had snatched it and was now hiding and smiling down at them from the room, her partner, Tristan was smirking proudly.

Arthur had to chuckle a bit himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope someone's still reading this story? Please kudos or review if you do!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Everyone is looking at you like you’re a meal, you need to show them what you can do, that is, if you actually can do anything?”

When Arthur joined the others for dinner that night, he could swear he had heard Gwaine talking about someone named ‘Percy’ to Merlin, and he suddenly remembered that the mentor from district 7 that Gwaine had caught eyes with the previous day’s name was Percival. What were they discussing? 

“Hey.” He said to catch their attention and Gwaine just scratched the back of his head and poured himself a glass of wine, Arthur just sighed as he sat down at his usual spot next   
to Merlin.

“They’re good.” He said “Especially those from district 2 and 5.” 

Gwaine nodded “I’ve heard, district 5 hasn’t always been known for their great tributes, but I guess it’s a first time for everything.”

“Like when you won?” Arthur asked without thinking, but Gwaine just smirked and raised his glass in a toast.

“Exactly.”

“Gwaine and I was just talking about doing an alliance.” 

Arthur’s eyebrows rose “Really? We haven’t even proven ourselves yet, shouldn’t we wait.”

“The sooner the better, in case someone else snatches them up first and you’re left on your own.” Gwaine answered “I’ve been talking to the mentor from district 7.”

“Percival?” Arthur asked “Yeah, I’ve heard, you two close?” 

Gwaine, who was in the middle of taking a bite of roast, stopped “why?”

“Just heard how you referred to him as ‘percy’, nicknames are for friends, right?”

“And how would you know, sweetheart?”

Arthur could practically feel his nostrils flare. “Don’t call me that, and I have plenty of friends.”

“One, that ginger kid.”

“I don’t need friendship advice from an old drunk, all I need to know is how to survive!”

“Okay!” Merlin suddenly shouted “That’s enough, the last thing we need is to start fighting with each other, we’re on the same team.”

“Fine, you want to survive? I’ve heard you can shoot.”

“I’m alright.”

“How about with a sword?” Gwaine asked and Arthur felt there was no need to lie about never having used one before.

“I can hold my own.” He answered.

“He’s brilliant.” Merlin suddenly said, my mom buys squirrels from him, always hits it straight in the eye, and I’ve seen him practice with sticks with his sister, he’s got a really   
good balance, even though he’s kind of cocky.”

“Hey!” Arthur protested.

“You are.”

“Cocky gets you nowhere in the games.”

Arthur was getting irritated, who did Merlin think he was? He didn’t knew him, he decided to play it right back at him “Merlin’s got a wicked survival skill.”

“What?” Merlin asked, confused by the compliment.

“Yeah, he get’s himself in trouble all the time, I’ve seen it, but he always manages a way out.”

“That’s not actually a way for me to kill someone in the games.”

“I’m just talking about your chances of survival.”

“I have no chance at survival!” Merlin suddenly shouted and Arthur closed his mouth in surprise “All right, no chance, I didn’t come here to survive, I-“ he stopped mid- sentence and closed his own mouth as well and took a deep breath. “We all know that I won’t be the victor, that’s all I’m saying that everyone back home believes in you, Arthur, they all believe that you could actually do this.” He said and then he glanced at Gwaine one last time before excusing himself from the table. 

“Good job, kid.” Gwaine said and Arthur felt like shit all over again and remembered the time when Merlin had saved his life, given him that bread that had tasted so good even though it was soaked with rain and had somehow made him all warm and fuzzy on the inside… Almost like…, he stopped his trails of thoughts and stared down at his plate, he   
had to focus.

\--

The next time they were at training Arthur almost felt sick as he watched the other contestants, a lot of them were quick with both their swords and knives. Some of them even had a certain killer instinct in them that made the hair at the back of Arthur’s neck rise, not only for himself, but for Merlin as well, not that it mattered, if no one else had done it already, he’d have to kill the boy in the end himself.

Merlin was whispering to the guy, Lancelot, from district 7, the one that Gwaine had told them to team up with.   
Lancelot seemed to be agreeing to whatever Merlin was saying as they were trying to light a fire each, Merlin’s lit up on the first try and Lancelot looked impressed. There was something about Merlin; everyone seemed to trust him instantly. That was a good thing, Arthur thought, if they were going to team up with Lancelot and Freya.  
The other contestants looked at Merlin in a weird way though, like they thought he’d be an easy prey, Arthur decided that would not be the case.

He walked over to them and gave Lancelot a little nod “Hey.” He said and Lancelot nodded back. 

“Hello.”

Arthur sat down next to them and pretended to light a fire as well “Everyone is looking at you like you’re a meal, you need to show them what you can do, that is, can you actually do anything?”

Merlin cocked his head to the side and looked at Arthur with an irritated look “You won’t win by being a prat you know, even though I know that’s your best feature.”

Lancelot chuckled “I can’t wait to work together with the two of you.”

“If you want to kill him, I’ll be willing to give you a hand.” Merlin said, half jokingly and Arthur had the sudden urge to stick his tongue out to him instead of being actually offended.

“Just try not to be a complete fool, okay?” Arthur asked, “If that’s even in your nature.”

“Fine.” Merlin said as he gave Lancelot one last look and headed over to where they were doing target practice. Arthur’s brow furrowed as he glanced at Lancelot who just shrugged and offered him a smile, telling him to give Merlin a chance.

Cornelius and Tristan were standing close by, and they both chuckled as they saw Merlin pick up a knife. 

Merlin looked back at Arthur smirked, he closed his eyes, and breathed out, and it almost looked like he was muttering something as he threw the knife and it hit the target perfectly at the ten point mark, he then threw another and another at the remaining marks, hitting perfectly each time. He then bowed cockily in front of Arthur and headed over to where people were setting up traps.

Arthur was sure his mouth was hanging wide opened and Lancelot laughed and slapped him on the back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make an impression. Make them remember you.

Arthur and Merlin were sitting silently on a bench as Gwaine’s word repeated inside of Arthur’s head. They were going to be evaluated one by one. They needed to show their strength. High ratings gave you sponsors. This was important. Arthur should use a bow. Make an impression. Make them remember you. 

His name was called, it was almost like the reaping all over again, even though this time he knew he had to go in eventually. Merlin offered him another one of those reassuring smiles and wished him good luck. 

As he walked into the big hall, he had a overwhelming feeling of looking back at Merlin and having him reassure him one last time, but he didn’t. He walked straight ahead and took in his surroundings, before he looked at the evaluation committee. 

They looked completely disinterested in the whole thing, Arthur took the bow that was placed there and felt it in his hand before picking up a steel arrow and doing the same.

He walked towards the committee that were chatting away and said his name with great pride “Arthur Pendragon” he said.

They looked at him, finally having heir attention, Arthur shot the arrow, and missed the mark, they laughed, and Arthur sighed before trying again, this time hitting it perfectly, but no one seemed to have noticed. 

Arthur was in rage, how could they not care about this? Kids were going to die over these stupid games, and they didn’t even bother to pay attention, all they did was laugh over a stupid roasted pig that had just been served to them. 

Arthur drew another arrow and without thinking he shot it straight at the pig, hitting the apple in it’s mouth. Everyone stopped laughing and turned their attention towards him and just for good measure, because he was a cocky bastard as both Leon and Merlin had pointed out to him, he picked up a sword and threw it towards the target shaped as a person and hit it straight in the neck, making the head fall straight off.

Some of the committee members gasped, but Mordred just smirked.

“Thank you for your consideration.” Arthur said, keeping eye contact with Mordred, before walking away.

When he was discussing the incident with Elena, Elyon, Gwaine and Merlin later, there were mixed reactions to say the least.   
Elena was distraught, Elyon was completely calm, Gwaine was laughing his ass off and slapping Arthur on the shoulder “Nice aim, sweetheart” he’d said, and Merlin looked so proud that Arthur couldn’t help but smile. 

It was nerve-wracking watching the scores they were all getting, and Arthur was surprised when a lot of those he’d thought would get quite high scores, didn’t get more than   
mediocre. Tristan and Isolde had both gotten good scores though, Lancelot had gotten a 9, while Freya had only gotten a 5.

“I’ve heard they didn’t even bother trying to show their skills.” Elena had said when district 2’s scores were shown “Like they already knew they’d survive, even without the sponsors.”

“Not sure if that’s incredibly stupid or arrogant, probably both.” Elyon answered, and Arthur could tell that Merlin looked concerned. There was a tension in the air when Merlin’s name was read out loud.

“…With a score of 8.” 

“Great job, Merls.” Gwaine said and patted him on the chest.

‘Merls?’ Arthur thought as his brows furrowed, but he kept his eyes and ears focused on the scores.

“And last, Arthur Pendragon from district 8…” The suspense was suffocating him, how the fuck was he going to survive if he got a low score and no sponsors?

“My oh my, the score is 11!” The man called out and everyone gasped and cheered happily for him, he had to grin himself.

“Congratulations!” Merlin said on a breath and Arthur looked around the room.

“I thought they’d hate me.”

“I guess they liked your guts.”

“To Arthur Pendragon!” Elyon said and raised a cup and everyone joined in “The boy on fire!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sometimes I wonder if you know who I am.”  
> “I know who you are.”

«You gave him an eleven?»

«He earned it, your majesty.» Mordred said as hes at down next to the king.

“He shot an arrow to your head.”

“Well…, it was quite impressing.”

“Mordred, why do you think we have a winner of these games?”

“I-“

“Don’t mutter, boy, we could just round up 16 tributes and chop their heads off to scare everyone, but we don’t, we have these games, and we have a winner. Why?”

“Hope.”

“Yes, they need hope, after my experience, it is the only thing stronger than fear.”

Mordred nodded in understanding.

“A little of it is affective, but a lot of it is destructive and dangerous.” The king said as he continued staring at the ground “Once there is a spark, it has to be contained.”

“I understand, sire.”

“Gwaine, lovely, we’re having your favorite.” Elena said as Gwaine joined them for dinner.

“Where’s Merlin?” Arthur asked at once, as Elyon smiled knowingly at Gwaine, and Arthur suddenly realized that he hadn’t seen the man in a few hours.

“He’s in his room, tomorrow’s the last day, we’ll get to train together, so be ready at eight o’clock, sharp.” Gwaine answered.

“What about Merlin?” Arthur asked, surely he should be trained as well.

“He wants to train on his own from now on.” 

Arthur was puzzled at that, what would he gain from that? There was something he just couldn’t figure out about that boy, he just couldn’t put his finger on it. 

“What?”

“There’s only one winner.” Gwaine said, almost sadly, and Arthur again wondered how well Merlin and Gwaine knew each other “And that boy has pretty much decided it’s going to be you, hasn’t he?”

Arthur felt sick at that.

\---

Ladies and gentlemen, your master of ceremonies, Geoffrey of Monmouth!

Arthur could faintly hear the crowd cheering as he spun around in his clothes “I feel weird.”

“You look amazing, I should know, I designed it.” Elyon said.

“I can’t see that, and how do I make everyone like me?”

“You made me like you, just be yourself, just less of a….”

“If you say prat, so help me.” Arthur said as he held up a finger and Elyon laughed.

“Merlin’s getting under your skin, isn’t he?”

“Hardly.”   
-  
Everyone was making quite the impressions on the audience, they said the right things and acted a certain way, Arthur had a way of always trying to do the same, but failing miserably and going with his gut and his heart instead, he wasn’t sure if that would work this time.

Suddenly it was his turn, he looked back at Merlin who gave him a reassuring nod before going with the man who gestured for him.

“From district 12, you know him as the boy on fire!”

When had that become his nickname again? Why wasn’t it Merlin’s as well? Oh right, Pendragon. Not so subtle as everyone would like to think. He didn’t want to be associated with magic, but whatever worked, right?

“We know him as the lovely Arthur Pendragon!”

As Arthur walked on stage he was wondering, what Leon was thinking about him being referred to as lovely. 

He sat down next to Geoffrey, trying to listen to what he was saying, trying to stand his ground and look strong, but his thoughts kept going back to Morgana, how she was probably watching him right now.

“You made quite the impression at the parade, didn’t you?” Geoffrey asked and Arthur stumbled with his reply.

“I was just hoping I wouldn’t burn to death.” He answered, and he guessed he sounded a little rude, he had a way of doing that, Leon had told him several times.

Everyone started laughing, it was awful.

Arthur got that he was making an impression though, so he joked along with the host and the audience, smiling when he should and laughing when the audience did.

“Are the flames real?”

Arthur nodded “Off course” he answered and found Elyon’s face in the audience. “I’m actually wearing them today, would you like to see?”

The audience went crazy and started cheering, Arthur reassured them it was safe and the audience whistled and cheered even louder and Geoffrey asked him to show them.

Arthur got up from his seat then and walked a few feet onto the stage. “You look like a dashing prince charming, doesn’t he folks?”

Everyone cheered again.

Arthur looked down at himself, he was wearing something that looked like ceremonial robes with a red cape, he guessed he did look like prince; he certainly already stood out from what everyone else was wearing.

He took a deep breath and spun around, again and again, the cape he was wearing broke out in beautiful flames and a gold dragon was shown in the middle of it, going up in golden flames.

The crowd went absolutely nuts. Arthur thought he was going to hurl once he stopped, but kept his smile steady.

They sat back down and Arthur was grateful, cause he thought he might have passed out if they hadn’t. 

“Amazing, just amazing, I just have one more question for you, Arthur.”

Arthur nodded.

“It’s about your sister.”

Arthur froze.

“We were all very moved when you volunteered for her, I was just wondering, did you say goodbye to her?”

Arthur nodded again “Yes” he whispered and then coughed, he looked weak, he knew it. “Yes, I did.” He repeated with a steady voice.

“And what did you tell her?”

“That I would try to win for her.”

“Of course you did, and try you will.”

‘I’ll show you all’ Arthur thought.

Arthur was still thinking about Morgana as Gwaine told him he’d done a great job and Elena smiled happily at him, it wasn’t until Merlin was beckoned onto the stage that he   
focused again.

“How are you finding Camelot?” Geoffrey asked, and Merlin smiled.

“It’s a lot different from back home.”

Arthur couldn’t help but bury his head in his hands as Merlin and Geoffrey started joking over how they smelled like roses after using the showers in the Camelot, Merlin was such a fool, but the audience laughed, so Arthur guessed that was a good thing.

“Merlin, tell me, is there anyone special back home?”

“Not really.”

“I’m not sure I believe you there.”

Merlin smiled faintly. Arthur suddenly felt a weird sting in the pit of his stomach.

“I guess there’s someone special, but I’m pretty sure he just thinks I’m an idiot.”

Him? Arthur was confused and tried to think back to when he’d seen Merlin back home, he was around that annoying kid a lot, what was his name? Will? 

“Well, if you win this thing, I’m sure he’d go out with you.”

“Thanks.” Merlin said, still looking distant “But it’s not like that, I just want him to appreciate me, and see me for who I really am, and I don’t think winning’s gonna do it.”

“And why not?”

Merlin hesitated for the longest time, it was like he wanted credit, but didn’t need it, who was this person? Arthur was so intrigued, and he couldn’t figure out why.

“Cause he came here with me.”

Shit.

“That’s bad luck.”

“Or destiny?”

Everyone awwed.

Arthur was stunned. Then he was mad, really mad.

The second he saw Merlin he couldn’t contain himself and he didn’t even know why, he pushed Merlin up against the wall.

“What the hell was that about, I’m special, what does that mean? You know, I could take you apart in one blow.”

“I could take you apart in less than that.”

Arthur was still shocked when Gwaine pulled him away from Merlin.

“He did you a favor!”

“He made me look weak.” Arthur stated “I am not weak!”

“He made you look desirable, relatable, and that can’t hurt in your case, sweetheart.” Gwaine said.

Arthur was even madder at himself when he saw the disappointed look in Merlin’s eyes.

“I can sell this, this destiny crap!” Gwaine said.

“Destiny, are you joking?” Arthur said and Gwaine snapped again.

“It’s a television show!”

“And being in love with that boy-“

“I never said I was in love with him!” Merlin cut in “He’s an idiot!”

“You little-“ Arthur started, but Gwaine pushed him back again.

“THIS WILL GET YOU SPONSORS!” he shouted “Do you want to complain about a supposedly crush or do you want to survive?”

Arthur didn’t answer. Merlin looked mad. He had never seen Merlin mad.

\--

That night, Arthur couldn’t sleep. He counted the hours until he would be in the arena and he could hear the people outside celebrating, and the games hadn’t even begun.  
With a sigh he got up from bed and threw on a t-shirt before heading outside to the living room in the penthouse, completely surprised when he saw Merlin sitting by the window.  
He sighed again and went over to join him.

“You too?” He asked “Can’t sleep?”

“Hey.” Merlin said with a smile “No.”

“I’m sorry, about earlier.” Arthur said as he sat down in front of Merlin, the other boy was still looking out the window.

“I was trying to help.”

“I know.”

They were quiet for a moment, listening to the cheering outside. “Listen to them.” Arthur said.

“I know.” Merlin answered “You’re still an idiot though.”

“Sometimes I wonder if you know who I am.”

“I know who you are.”

“Oh really? Apart from being special?” Arthur mocked and Merlin smiled and lowered his head.

“You’re a royal prat.”

“Are you ever going to change, Merlin?” Arthur asked as he met the other boy’s eyes.

“No, you’d get bored. Just promise me that whatever happens, you’ll never let them change you.” Merlin answered and tilted his head towards the window.

“They don’t own us, and when I die, I want to still be me.”

“This sounds like a goodbye, are you going to ditch me once we get in the arena?” Arthur asked with a grin.

“No, I’m happy to stay by your side, till the day I die.” Merlin answered and Arthur’s grin faded and he met Merlin’s eyes with a seriousness he rarely showed.

“Sometimes I think I know you, Merlin, other times….” He started, but Merlin cut him off.

“Well, I know you.” He said “You’re a great warrior and you could be a great leader…”

“A leader?” Arthur wanted to ask, but seeing Merlin’s look just made him smile “That’s kind.”

“But you should learn to listen as well as you fight.”

“Great, any other pointers?”

“No, just-“ Merlin started as he rested his head on his knees “Don’t be a prat.”

Arthur smiled “Thought you didn’t want them to change me?”

“Just saying.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saw Catching Fire yesterday and it was fantastic! Great adaption to the book.   
> So even though this was supposed to be some mash-up from all 3 books, i've decided it's going to be a 3-part story. Just so you guys are aware!

Gwaine was giving him his last advice. Don’t go for the bow. Don’t go for the sword. Get a bag. Find water. Get to high ground. You can do this. Good luck.

He thought of Leon.

Elyon gave him a hug. He didn’t know why. He handed up a jacket. Arthur put it on. The dragonpin was hidden underneath the collar. Elyon held a finger to his lips. Arthur whispered his thanks.

He thought of Morgana.

The voice called out that he had 30 seconds. He was shaking. Elyon told him he’d bet on Arthur if he was allowed. Arthur was still shaking. He had 20 seconds. He made his way over to the tube. 10 seconds. He got inside. The thing closed. He turned around to Elyon. He was moving upwards. He was scared.

He thought of Merlin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lights were blinding as he reached the arena.

The lights were blinding as he reached the arena. Okay, they were in a forest; he was good at finding his way around a forest. Was Merlin? He looked around at the other tributes as the countdown began. He found Merlin, he looked scared, no, not scared, worried. Worried for him?

Arthur then focused at the cornucopia, where the supplies that could help them survive were placed. He could spot a bow. Gwaine’s voice echoed in his head; don’t go for the bow.   
Arthur could also spot a sword; it would have been good to have a weapon, damn.  The countdown was almost to it’s end.

He glanced over at Merlin. The boy mouthed something to him, he couldn’t make out what he was saying.

3-

Shit

2-

No, really, SHIT.

1-

Everyone was running at once, some out into the forest, some headed straight for the weapons and started killing instantly, while Arthur stopped mid-run to watch. Could he really stand by and watch innocent people get killed for the sake of entertainment?

He promised Morgana he’d win. He’d come back for her. He had to.

The boy from district 5, Cenred, Arthur had finally learned his name, was currently cutting the throat of one of the kids from district 3. He smiled as the blood ran down the kid’s chest as his body fell to the ground. He then spotted Freya, who was currently wrestling with that Cornelius guy.   
He threw the blade with such precision that Arthur was sure that one on his ‘team’ was gonna get killed already, but suddenly, out of nowhere, there was Merlin, knocking Freya and Cornelius to the ground, so that the blade missed.

That put Arthur right out of his spell as he ran like he never had before to one of the bags, before he somehow managed to get over to where Freya and Merlin were wrestling with Cornelius on the ground. He kicked Cornelius in the face as he dragged Merlin to his feet.

“Come one!” he yelled as Lancelot appeared behind them, giving Cornelius another kick, before he dragged Freya with them as well.

They ran like crazy, Arthur never thought he’d ran that hard and fast during his entire life. He never looked back, but he listened carefully, making sure Merlin was right behind him.

“Wait, wait-“ Lancelot said and they all stopped to see what he’d caught sight of. The other boy just kept his finger in front of his mouth, urging them to be quiet. They could hear people nearby.

Arthur was still for a moment before looking around and then pointing up as he saw two climbable trees.

Lancelot nodded and offered his hand to Freya as he helped her up.

“I’ve got you.” Arthur said, ready to give Merlin a boost, but the other boy just shook his head.

“It’s okay, you first.” He said and Arthur sighed heavily, why did that kid have such a death wish? He climbed up quickly though, so Merlin could follow, as he reached the top branch, he held out his hand for Merlin who gratefully took it and was lifted up next to him.

“Be quiet.” Arthur whispered as they could sense movement not too far away, as he placed his hand over Merlin’s mouth, since the boy was breathing so heavily.

Arthur glanced down, he could see figures moving, but he couldn’t tell who they were. Luckily, they didn’t spot them, as suddenly they heard noises further away.

Arthur let out a breath of relief and looked at the other three “Are you guys okay?”

Freya nodded “I think so.”

“Sure.” Lancelot answered “Thanks for your help back there.”

“I could say the same thing.” Merlin answered, and looked from Lancelot to Arthur. “You should have gone straight for high ground.”

Arthur laughed “Like you’d last a second without me, Merlin.”

“I have many talents you have failed to notice.”

“Sure, whatever you say.”

“So, what do we do now?” Freya asked as he clutched her backpack in her hands. They all opened their backpacks and searched the content.

There was rope, an empty water flask and some steel wire they could use for traps.

“We need water.” Lancelot said “And it wouldn’t be too bad to get our hands on any weapons either, I just got this.” He said and held up a small knife “It was all I could grab.”

“I didn’t get any weapons either, Merlin?” Arthur started “Wait, you were too busy getting your ass kicked.”

“Clotpole.” Merlin murmured “I’ll go get water, you should stay here.”

“Not gonna happen.” Lancelot objected.

“Yes, you can’t go alone.” Arthur said “I’ll come with you.”

“No, it’s too dangerous.” Merlin said “It’s easier for me not to be seen alone, I promise, I’ll be fine.”

Arthur shook his head again “Not gonna happen.”

“I’ll go with you.” Freya suggested “We’re both small, it’ll be easier.”

They continued bickering for a while and Arthur could tell what Merlin was thinking, how were they ever going to survive if they couldn’t even agree on things like this.

They were interrupted by the sound of a canon. Everyone stopped to listen, 4 times it went off.

“Four people are dead.” Freya said quietly.

“I saw Cenred taking out one of the kids from 3.” Arthur answered, he should have had done something.

“Cornelius stabbed Vivian before he came after me.” Freya said.

“Maybe we should all go.” Merlin suggested “I mean, everyone else who’s teamed up seems to stay together.”

Lancelot nodded “Alright then, let’s go.”

After a while they found wet moss, and soon after some drinkable water. They all filled their hands and drank until the thirst was gone before filling up their flasks.

“Water has never tasted so good.” Lancelot said and Arthur nodded thoughtlessly as he kept a lookout while the others were finishing filing their flasks.

The rest of the day went by without too many complications, they were able to build a few traps, Freya was surprisingly useful on that point, she just said she’d spent a lot of time in the woods.  
Lancelot was even able to throw the knife at some birds and got them dinner. Arthur really wished he had a weapon too, he couldn’t afford to trust anyone, he really didn’t trust anyone.

“Hey, you okay?” Merlin said as he sat down next to Arthur. Arthur nodded.

“Yeah, I see you’re making some new friends.” He said and nodded over towards Lancelot and Freya who were putting out the fire.

“Allies doesn’t hurt, Arthur.” Merlin responded.

“You do know that we’ll have to kill them, right?”

Merlin didn’t answer “Just have a little faith, won’t you?”

“In what, Merlin?”

“Yourself.”

The conversation ended there as Lancelot suggested they would find a safe place to get some sleep. Arthur suggested sleeping in the trees, using the rope for safety.

“Brilliant.” Merlin had answered with a grin, but the smile on his face had changed a lot during the last couple of days and when Merlin fell asleep with his head on Arthur’s shoulder, Arthur couldn’t even begin to understand how he was going to be able to kill that boy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If there wasn’t for magic than none of this would have happened now, would it?”

Arthur woke once during the night, sure he’d heard a noise. He turned his head slightly only to find Merlin already awake. He nodded his head to the side and Arthur followed the movement with his eyes. There was a fire in the forest. He rolled his eyes.

“Whoever that is, they’re gonna get themselves killed.” Arthur whispered, as he sat up slightly so he could look around the tree to the branches on the other side to check on Lancelot and Freya. They were sleeping peacefully.

“I know, and what do you think about that?” Merlin asked and Arthur turned his attention towards the boy again, what did he mean by that?

“I don’t understand.”

“Someone over there is going to die, and we know it, don’t you think we should do something?” Merlin asked and Arthur was quiet for a moment before speaking up.

“What’s with you, Merlin? Did you honestly come in here to save everyone? Cause if you do, then you’re going to end up dead yourself _and_ everyone you’re trying to save will probably die too.” He said, not sure if he was annoyed at Merlin, but there was something about him that seemed off, he just couldn’t figure out in what way.

“I was just asking.” Merlin answered quietly “This is all just wrong.”

“Off course it is, it’s unfair and horrible, but it’s going to keep on happening.”

“The king-“

Arthur shushed him at that, they were all watching and he knew that, he could only imagine what they would send after them if they spoke badly off the king.

“It’s magic’s fault.” Arthur said, not sure if he was trying to fix the damage that Merlin had already done or if he believed it himself.

“What?” Merlin asked

“If there wasn’t for magic than none of this would have happened now, would it?” Arthur asked and then raised his eyebrow when he saw the look Merlin gave him.

“I thought you’d-“

A girl screamed and they turned their heads towards where the fire had so brightly burnt. They could see shadows of other people, but nothing more.

“I guess it doesn’t matter now, does it?” Merlin asked and Arthur could sense the bitterness in his voice as a cannon went off.

Merlin turned his head and went back to sleep as Arthur heard laughter in the distance.

Xxx

They woke early the next day as the sun’s first light, Lancelot suggested they’d get going and everyone agreed as it was dangerous to stay too long in one place.

As they walked through the forest, Arthur thought of Leon and of back home, bust most of all, he thought of Merlin, maybe it was better like this, it would be easier in the end if they were not on good terms, the only problem was that it seemed like Merlin had already forgiven him.

They had been walking for almost a day, and seen none of the other tributes when they suddenly heard a rumbling sound that grew stronger by the second.

Before he could even smell the smoke, there was fire all around.

“Run!” He shouted, and suddenly everyone was at a sprint, running back where they’d come from, trying to avoid the obstacles in their way.

Merlin tripped, and if he wasn’t in such a hurry, Arthur might have rolled his eyes. He stopped, without thinking about it, and went back for him, dragging him by his arm.

“Merlin! Arthur!” Lancelot shouted, holding onto Freya’s arm as they too stopped further ahead.

Arthur was sure the flames would consume them then, but it was like they just stopped right in front of them.

“Let’s go.” Merlin said as he patted Arthur’s shoulder as they started running again.

“What the hell was that?” Arthur shouted as the four of them kept running from the flames.

“Don’t know!” Merlin answered.

Just as he thought they had a head start, trees started falling and fire balls being shot towards them.

“Duck!” Lancelot shouted as he knocked both Merlin and Arthur to the ground, but it was too late and Arthur groaned out in pain.

“Arthur!” Merlin yelled and leaned over to take a look at him.

“My leg.” He answered, and with a quick look between Lancelot and Merlin they dragged him up and with them as they continued trying to escape the fire.

“Faster!” Freya cried and then suddenly everything started spinning as they fell down a hill, rolling and rolling until they finally stopped as they hit water.

Arthur was dragged under for a second before Merlin pulled him up and held him to his chest. “Easy, we’re safe now.” He said and for some reason, with people trying to kill them and fire chasing them, Arthur actually did feel safe.

“Come on, we have to take a look at that leg.” Lancelot said as Arthur was once again dragged to his feet.

They found a safe place to rest, not too far from the water, but far enough away that the other tributes would not stumble upon them while looking for refreshments.

“How bad is it?” Freya asked, trying to get a look while Merlin peeled the fabric away. Lancelot stood guard a few feet away, occasionally looking back at them to make sure everything was okay.

“It’s pretty bad, he won’t be able to run on it, that’s for sure.” Merlin answered and Arthur let out a sigh.

“No, it’s fine, I can walk.” He argued, not wanting anyone to think they could just kill him cause he was dead weight.

“We should find a safer place to stay for the night.” Lancelot said then “I think I hear someone, let’s get moving.”

Arthur could swear someone too, and hastily put his arm around Merlin and Laneclot’s necks so they could get going.

“This way.” Freya whispered as she urged them through the forest.

It felt like they had been walking forever, and it was getting dark when they finally stumbled upon a cave. “Come on.” Freya said as she went inside and the others followed her.

Lancelot and Merlin carefully helped Arthur sit down with his back against the cave wall.

“Here.” Merlin said as he handed him his flask of water “Drink.”

Arthur took the water, even though he was aware that he had his own flask as well “Thanks.” He said and Merlin smiled, Arthur guessed it was because he didn’t exactly thank the boy a lot, even though he seemed to be constantly trying to save him.

“I’m beat.” Lancelot said.

“I can take first watch.” Merlin answered, “You should all get some sleep.”

“Okay, wake me if you get tired.” Lancelot replied, and then he and Freya both found a comfortable place to sleep and it wasn’t long until their breathing evened out.

“It’s weird, isn’t it?” Merlin suddenly asked and Arthur turned to look at him. “How we can sleep in here, in the arena I mean.”

“We’re all exhausted.”

“I know.” Merlin said.

“Listen, Merlin, chances are I’m probably going to die.”

“Yeah, you probably would if I wasn’t here.” Merlin answered with a small laugh. It all sounded so familiar in a way, to hear him like that.

“Right.”

“I’m not leaving you.”

“Why, because of destiny?” Arthur asked on a hoarse laugh.

“Something like that.” Merlin answered.

Something fell down in a parachute just outside the cave then. Merlin gave Arthur one last look before he went outside to retrieve it.

“I think it’s from a sponsor.” Merlin said as he sat back down next to Arthur and opened the lid of the container.

“Look.” Arthur said and took the card attached to it.

_To M, you know what to do._

-          _G_

“I guess it’s for you.” Arthur answered, but Merlin laughed softly.  
  
“No, it’s for you. Your leg.” Merlin said as he dipped his fingers in the container and pulled out some kind of gooey thing he smeared over Arthur’s wound.  
  
“I don’t feel anything.” Arthur said.  
  
“It’ll help, just go to sleep now. Don’t worry, I’ll watch over you.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He heard screaming again and opened his eyes.

When Arthur woke up, his first reaction was to check his leg. The wound was almost completely healed and he let out a breath of relief. He then looked around, wondering who had been on watch last. His heart caught in his throat when he only saw Freya sitting by the entrance to the cave.

“Freya?” He asked carefully and she turned around with a smile.

“Hey, you’re up.” She said and he nodded, walking over to her slowly. He wasn’t sure if he could trust her, but then again, he knew he could take her in a fight, which meant that she obviously trusted him.

“Where’s Merlin?” He asked as he joined her by the entrance.

“Merlin and Lancelot went to get some more water.” Freya said, and Arthur could almost immediately tell that was not the whole truth.

“You’re hiding something.” Arthur said strictly.

Freya got up from the rock she was sitting on and Arthur tried to read her eyes. “While you were asleep, we heard noises, it was Cenred and Nimueh…”

“They’re working together?”

Freya nodded “Along with Morgause, I think.”

“What about Cornelius?”

“A cannon went off not long after Merlin and Lancelot went out to distract them and lure them away from here.” Freya said. “I’m just hoping…”

Arthur swallowed “I’m sure they’re fine, it could be anyone you know.”

Freya nodded.

“So 5 down, huh?”

She nodded again.

“Do we know who the last two who died the first day was?” Arthur asked.

“We’re pretty sure the other boy from district 3 is gone, and we think the last one might have been one of the girls from district 4.” Freya answered “But as you said, it could be anybody, we were all just guessing, really.”

“Odds, favors, all that?” Arthur said on a dry laugh.

“Yeah.”

They heard a shout then.

Merlin.

Without thinking, Arthur started running, and he continued running, trying to figure out where the voice had come from. He wanted to yell for Merlin, but he couldn’t.

“Arthur!” Freya said as she caught up with him. “Can you see them?”

Arthur shook his head as he continued looking around “No, I can’t see anyone.”

Just as he’d said it, they heard rustling and Arthur quickly dragged Freya by the arm as he ducked behind some bushes.

They could see a blonde figure moving towards them, Morgause. Behind her followed Nimueh and Cenred. No sign of Cornelius, which meant that Freya had probably been right.

“There!” Cenred said and pointed straight at them.

Arthur tapped Freya’s arm once and pushed her in front of him “Run, come on!” He said and she did as she was told, moving through the forest with such grace that Arthur was sure she’d been in one before.

“Come on.” He said and helped her up a tree as soon as they’d gotten a good head start.

The other tributes stopped at the bottom of the tree “They went this way, right?” Cenred asked and Nimueh and Morgause both nodded.

They stood still for a moment, Morgause looked like she concentrated greatly, was she listening for sounds?

Suddenly she looked up and straight at them, Freya gasped.

Morgause smirked “Can’t hide up there forever, Pendragon!”

Xx

They stayed in the tree the whole night, as the other three tributes waited for them at the bottom after much discussion between them. It looked like Morgause had wanted to try to kill them, probably throw their weapons at them, but Nimueh had argued her and asked them to wait instead.

As morning came, Arthur woke with a gasp, checking on Freya first, then looking down to see if anyone else was awake. They weren’t.

It wasn’t until he started looking around that he could see the girl from district 6, Isolde?, in the tree next to them.

Arthur was ready to attack, except he hadn’t any weapons. He really wished for a bow then.

She pointed at something and Arthur looked up. A bee hive. Tracker jackers!

Isolde them smiled and pointed down towards Morgause and the group. Arthur smiled and carefully placed his hand over Freya’s mouth, to waken her without alarming the others.

She looked at him, clearly confused before he pointed to the tracker jackers.

She nodded at once, understanding what he meant.

Tracker Jackers were dangerous, their poison was deadly, and if you didn’t die you’d probably go mad by the hallucinations the poison brought.

Freya then reached carefully for something in her belt and gave it to Arthur. It was Lancelot’s knife. Wait, so Lancelot and Merlin had gone after the strongest tributes without any protection? And they were able to kill Cornelius?

He couldn’t think about it then, though, as he thanked her with a whisper and got up on the branch to cut it down.

He could hear the people underneath them stirring as he struggled with getting the hive down. He felt a sting on his neck. Dammit. He continued cutting.

Another sting to his neck, and then one to his hand, that’s when he lost count. He tried to focus on the mission at hand as the pain soared through his flesh. At the back of his mind, he thought of Freya, if she had been stung as well.

He gasped as he was finally able to cut the branch with the hive down and the second it fell to the ground, thousands of Tracker jackers erupted and he could hear screams and soon they were all running away, the bees on their bodies like glue.

Arthur felt dizzy as he tried to climb down the tree, he felt like he should be helping Freya, but he wasn’t, instead his foot slipped and he fell to the ground.

As he got up, the whole forest seemed to be spinning around and his vision was grey around the edges, he started moving, not really sure which direction he was heading.

He was running then, crashing into trees every now and then, he stopped when he saw something laying on the ground ahead of him. He tried to focus his vision. It was Cenred, covered in stings, he looked awful.

Arthur just shook his head as he tried to clear his vision again, but it only got worse. On some level he knew he was hallucinating, even though he was aware of this he swore he could feel immense pain in his joints and behind his eyes.

He could hear someone shout his name. It was Morgana. He turned around. Where was the voices coming from? Or was it Leon’s voice? Or both of them?

His mother’s body was being dragged through the forest by something he could not see, he was sure of it. “No.” he whispered as he took another step forward and his mother’s body was gone.

Arthur closed his eyes and covered his ears, when he opened them again he could see Morgause looking at him, was she really there?

Suddenly Merlin was there as well. Arthur closed his eyes again, and his ears were buzzing. He heard screaming again and opened his eyes. Merlin was running towards him, and Arthur could swear his eyes had glowed gold for a second. Morgause was gone.

“Arthur, run!” Merlin’s voice said, there were three of him now. “Run! I’ll find you.”

Arthur did as he was told without really being aware of it, he was running and running until his foot caught on something and he tripped. Everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How long was I asleep for?”  
> “A day.” She answered “So what’s the deal with you and that kid from your district?”  
> “Merlin?”  
> “Yeah, all that destiny stuff he was babbling about?”

Arthur still felt dizzy as he woke up and it took a while before his vision was able to focus. His skin was covered in something, and he resisted the urge to itch it.

“You should stay still for a while.” An unfamiliar voice said and off course, Arthur sat up at once. Taking in his surroundings. His head spun.

“Easy there, tiger.”

It was the girl from district 6, Isolde. She smiled at him.

“Wha-?” he begun but she caught him off.

“Got something for you.” She said and held up a bow and arrow “That Cenred kid had this in his hand when those tracker jackers killed him.”

Arthur didn’t answer.

“You can shoot right?” Isolde said “You gonna kill me if I give this to you? I mean, it’s not like I’d let you get a shot in anyway.” She continued as she held out a long knife, pointing it at Arthur.

“Did you do this?” Arthur asked as he held out his arms, showing the stuff covering his stings.

“Yeah, had to chew up the leaves myself.”

Isolde laughed as Arthur made a face.

“Thanks.” He said then and she nodded.

“You’re welcome, so here’s the deal, I’ve lost Tristan and I could use an ally.” Isolde said “So, you want in, or should I just make your death quick and easy right now?”

Arthur’s eyes widened “Freya?”

Isolde’s brow furrowed “Oh, right, that girl who was in that tree with you?”

Arthur nodded “Haven’t seen her, don’t think she was stung though and I haven’t heard a cannon go off since that district 5-“

“Cenred.” Arthur filled in.

“Yeah, that guy, was offed, so she’s alive for now.” Isolde said. “So, about my offer? Cause I’d like to get going and I’m not dragging along dead weight.”

“So team mates or death, those were my options?”

Isolde shrugged.

“I guess I’d have to go with the first one then.”

“Good, cause if you haven’t noticed, I’ve helped you out twice already, and I still haven’t gotten any conformation that you’d stick your neck out for me, so if you do anything questionable, I’ll gut you.”

“Seems fair.”

Xx

Once Isolde trusted Arthur with the bow, he was able to hunt them down something to eat for dinner. Isolde started a fire and then grilled a couple of birds.

“Not bad.” She said.

“You want mine too?” Arthur asked.

“I’m alright, Pendragon.”

“How long was I asleep?”

“A day.” She answered “So what’s the deal with you and that kid from your district?”

“Merlin?”

“Yeah, all that destiny stuff he was babbling about?”

Arthur shrugged then, wondering where he could be. “I have no idea, but he’s loyal.”

“Let’s see if he’s that loyal if you’re the only two standing.”

Arthur had a feeling he would be.

They made a plan then, to stick together and try to find Lancelot, Merlin, Freya and Tristan. Arthur promised Isolde they would all stick together. The _for now_ was left unspoken.

They slept in a tree nearby; Isolde had used the same method as Arthur the nights before as well. While eating breakfast the next day, she told him about how she and Tristan had gotten away from each other during a fight with Sophia. Arthur got the feeling she and Tristan was pretty close. He learn that Isolde loved wild flowers and she told him how brave he was to volunteer for his sister. “Her name’s Morgana.” He’d told him, and he could see a part of his sister in the girl in front of him.

Arthur asked her if she’d seen the girls from district 5. Isolde nodded. “Yeah, when we were at the cornucopia, I got the blonde one.” She said as she stomped the fire, making sure they didn’t leave any traces behind. “The other one ran into the forest.”

So Freya had been right about that.

They were about to move when another cannon went off.

Arthur and Isolde looked at each other and Arthur swallowed. What if it had been Merlin? He could tell Isolde was thinking the same thing about Tristan.

“Let’s go.” Was all she said as she gathered up her throwing knives and packing them in her bag, keeping one in her hand and another one in her belt.

Arthur gathered up his bow and followed her through the forest.

“Where did you last see your friends?” Isolde asked after they’d been walking for a little while.

“I was unconscious in a cave near the water when Lancelot and Merlin went out, trying to lure away some of the other tributes that were close by.” Arthur answered. “Not sure where they went to, but I think one of them killed the guy from district 2.”

“Really? Not bad, that kid was one shady guy.” Isolde answered and then suddenly she stopped “Arthur!” She gasped and he looked up.

There was Sophia in front of them, her face was covered in scrapes and dried blood, and Arthur’s eyes focused on the spear in her hand too late. As she threw it, Arthur retrieved an arrow and shot it straight at her, hitting her directly in the heart. She fell to the ground.

Arthur’s eyes then went to Isolde who first was smiling at him and then she looked down at herself, the spear sticking out of her stomach.

“No!” Arthur yelled as he caught her before she fell to the ground. He gently lowered her. “Easy.” He said to her “Just breathe, easy.”

Isolde took a hold of the spear and dragged it out her body slowly. “It’s okay, you’re okay.” Arthur kept saying to her over and over.

“No!” Another voice roared and Arthur could barely look up before he was being knocked to the ground next to Isolde, a sword up against his throat.

“No, Tristan, don’t.” Isolde gasped and Arthur looked up to see the man standing over him, he was only 17, if Arthur remembered correctly, but yes, he was a man. Arthur could tell.

His eyes were filled with tears, but then he must have noticed that so were Arthur’s. He gripped the sword tighter, as he was ready to pass it through Arthur’s neck.

“Tristan, please!”

Merlin? Arthur wanted to see, but he couldn’t dare to turn his head. Tristan let out a breath as he let the sword fall to the ground and fell down on his knees next to Isolde, gathering her up in his arms.

Merlin then ran over to Arthur and sat down next to him, holding his face in his hands and looking him over. Arthur never thought he’d been so relieved to see the other boy.

“Are you okay?” Merlin asked, but Arthur didn’t answer. Instead, he turned his head to look back at Tristan and Isolde as he dared move closer.

“I’m sorry.” He said and Isolde smiled.

“You know, Pendragon, I like your name.” Isolde said with a weak voice. “Dragons, have you heard the stories?” Tristan choked on a sob as her voice turned rasp.

Arthur nodded. Never had he been more upset about them though. The magic, the uprising, all the pain it had cost.

Tristan kissed her then and Arthur’s heart broke, he looked to Merlin and he nodded.

Isolde’s eyes never opened again.

Lancelot and Merlin helped Arthur pick the flowers. Arthur hadn’t even registered that Lancelot had been there until he’d put a hand on his shoulder. It was awful trying to get Tristan to step away from Isolde’s body. They put wild flowers all around here and she looked so peaceful.

“I’m sorry.” Arthur whispered again as he put the last flower in her hands.

They walked away, the four of them, without saying another word. Arthur only stopped once to look up, knowing the whole land was watching, as he put three fingers to his lips and held them up to the sky. Not knowing that it now meant admiration, love, good-bye and _hope._

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s okay, you fed me once.”
> 
> Merlin looked a little surprised “You remember that?”
> 
> Arthur nodded “You saved my life.”

After a while of walking in silence, they found a spot that seemed safe and sat down to rest. Arthur then finally did the math and looked up at Lancelot.

“Freya?” He asked, but Lancelot only shook his head.

She was gone. That was the cannon Isolde had heard earlier. Arthur had gotten stung and just left her to defend for herself.

Isolde was gone. Freya was gone. Two people who were way to young and had put their lives on the line to help him. They were gone. Because of these stupid games. Because of the uprising. Because of the dark times and magic and dragons.

Suddenly Merlin was holding his shoulder tight, Lancelot and Tristan switching between looking at him like they were shocked and looking around to see if anyone was close by. That’s when Arthur realized he had been screaming.

He calmed down, meeting Merlin’s eyes. They were glossy, and his skin was pale. Arthur’s eyes furrowed.

“Have you eaten anything?” he suddenly asked, and Merlin looked at him, a little confused.

“Eh, yeah, some berries. Got some more water too, if you need any.” Merlin answered, but something was off about him.

Arthur held him at arm’s length then, and studied him.

“Arthur, what are you-“

But that’s when Arthur took a hold of Merlin’s jacket and peeled it to the side, revealing blood. “You’re hurt.” He said and Merlin sighed.

“It’s fine, really.”

Arthur looked to Lancelot and Tristan “Did you know this?”

“He’s stubborn.” Tristan said “He wanted to find you.”

“I tried dressing it as well as I could, but he needs medicine.” Lancelot said, sadly.

“I don’t get too many parachutes.” Merlin said on a laugh “It’s okay though, if I get too weak….”

“I’m not leaving you behind.” Arthur said, surprised by his own determination.

“Arthur-“

“No, end of discussion, besides, I’ve seen worse.” Arthur said, trying to make ease of the situation. He liked Lancelot, but he didn’t know Tristan and as far as he was concerned, the man didn’t seem like he had anything left to lose, which made him dangerous and Merlin couldn’t be looked at as weak.

“Not a dead man, then?” Merlin joked.

“You’re not dying like this, don’t be such a coward.” Arthur joked.

“That’s how it works, isn’t it, while you’re alive you’re a coward, and when you’re dead you’re a hero?” Merlin asked through gritted teeth as Arthur held his fingers against the wound, trying to determinate the actual damage.

“That’s how these things work now, you get the glory when you’re not around to appreciate it.”

“Unless you’re the king.” Tristan said bitterly and Arthur stopped to look at him.

“Yeah, there’s that.” Merlin agreed.

Had everyone gone completely bonkers? Did they want to survive or not? Arthur knew they had to play the game to-

_“I can sell this, this destiny crap!” Gwaine said._

_“Destiny, are you joking?” Arthur said and Gwaine snapped again._

_“It’s a television show!”_

_“And being in love with that boy-“_

_“I never said I was in love with him!” Merlin cut in “He’s an idiot!”_

_“You little-“ Arthur started, but Gwaine pushed him back again._

_“THIS WILL GET YOU SPONSORS!” he shouted “Do you want to complain about a supposedly crush or do you want to survive?”_

Arthur sighed heavily. Merlin had courage he’d give him that.

“You are brave, Merlin.” He said and Merlin looked up at him with a hint of sadness and disbelief in his eyes. “And really loyal, and not at all cowardly.” He took a deep breath “I’m glad you’re here, Merlin.”

“Was that actually a compliment?”

“Don’t get used to it.”

Lancelot chuckled “The two of you.” Was all he said and in a weird way Arthur knew what he meant.

They could hear a weird plinging sound and Arthur looked up to the sky as a parachute fell down. He grinned and walked over to where it had fallen on the grass a few feet away.

He looked at the note first, making sure none of the others were behind him. _Don’t bad kid, but not exactly soulmate material, is it? – G._

Arthur rolled his eyes and opened the container.

“Is it medicine?” Lancelot asked and Arthur shook his head.

“No, soup.” He said as he walked back over to Merlin “Here, have some.”

“We should share.”

Arthur rolled his eyes again “Do you ever just do what you’re told, Merlin?”

“Not if I can help it.”

Arthur raised his eyebrows and laughed dryly “Come on, you should lay down a bit, not put too much pressure on the wound.”

They heard a noise then, like a branch being snapped and Arthur looked over at Lancelot and Tristan who nodded and slowly got up from where they were witting, making their way over to where the sounds were coming from.

Arthur reached for his bow and looked around himself, he couldn’t see anyone, after a little while, both Tristan and Lancelot came back.

“Easy there.” Lancelot said as he held up his hands, as Arthur almost shot them both down.

“Couldn’t find anyone, but we should stand guard while Merlin recovers.” Lancelot said and Tristan agreed.

“Yeah, just get him sorted out, alright? We shouldn’t stay here for too long.” He said.

“Hey, Tristan!” Arthur said then and Tristan turned to look at him.

“I’m sorry about Isolde.”

Tristan didn’t answer, just gave a small nod before he went back to checking out the nearby area.

“It wasn’t your fault, Arthur.” Merlin said.

Instead of answering, Arthur turned to Lancelot “Where did you get that?” he asked as he pointed to Lancelot’s sword.

“Cornelius had it, along with a knife.” Lancelot answered.

“Yeah, what happened with that?”

Lancelot looked to Merlin then and Arthur’s brows furrowed.

“We fought, wrestled, he lost.” Lancelot answered and shrugged “I’ll go this way, I’ll be close by if you need me.”

“Thanks.” Arthur answered, before turning back to Merlin “Let’s get you some soup.”

Merlin made a move to sit back up but Arthur held him down “No, it’s okay, I’ll do it.” He said as he held the soup container in one hand and pressed the wooden spoon against Merlin’s lips with the other.

Merlin swallowed heavily and Arthur could tell he was in pain. How had he been able to hide it so well?

“That’s nice.” He said and Arthur looked down at him.

“It’s okay, you fed me once.”

Merlin looked a little surprised “You remember that?”

Arthur nodded “You saved my life.”

“I think about that all the time.” Merlin said “When I first saw you, your hair was sticking out all over the place, you looked like a complete idiot.” Merlin laughed.

“Shh.” Arthur said and stroked his damp hair away from his forehead “You can insult me later.” He said and pressed his palm against Merlin’s face “You feel hot.”

“I remember how you acted so cocky in school and how I watched you go home every day, with Leon.” Merlin said “Because I felt like we were…. It’s stupid, never mind.”

Arthur bit his lip, he wanted to know what Merlin was going to say, but a part of him also wanted it to be left unsaid.

“Say something.” Merlin said.

“I’m not good at saying something.” Arthur answered.

“Since when?” Merlin laughed.

Arthur smiled at him and continued stroking his hair “Get some sleep.”

“You’ll be here when I wake up?”

“Unless I have to go risk my life to save you.” Arthur said sarcastically, hinting to what Merlin had done when he had been injured.

“Don’t, please.” Merlin whispered before his eyelids fell close and his breathing evened out.

Arthur buried his head in his hands.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People can surprise you.

Arthur didn’t even realize he had fallen asleep until the voice of an announcer. He quickly looked around as he was listening, Merlin and Tristan had also awoken. Lancelot looked like he’d been sitting guard last.

Apparently there was going to be a feast at the Cornocupia, where everyone could find that thing they needed the most.

“Your medicine.” Arthur said as he quickly gathered his bow and arrows “I’ll go.”

“No, Arthur, please!” Merlin said, grabbing his arm.

“Stay here, watch after him, if I come back and you’re not here, I’ll go to the cave, okay?” he said and surprisingly enough, Lancelot just nodded in agreement.

Arthur didn’t even know why he was doing this. The promise to Morgana seemed so far away now that he was sitting there, looking at Merlin’s weak form.

“You’d do it for me.” Arthur said “Wouldn’t you.”

Off course he would. Arthur knew it. And the fact that he just couldn’t understand why made his stomach turn in knots.

Merlin shook his head in disbelief “Why are you doing this?”

Arthur grabbed his hand then and kissed his knuckles. “You’re not going to die.” He said. “I won’t let you.”

“There’s no way I’m letting you go, stay.” Merlin answered. “Please.”

Arthur looked at him for what felt like an eternity, before Tristan spoke up “I’ll go.” He said.

“Not alone, you’re not, Merlin, I have to go with him.” Arthur said “Lancelot will look after you.”

“No!”

“Yes.” Arthur said strictly, taking a hold of Merlin’s hand and squeezing his tight “I’ll come back to you.”

Xx

“Are you ready for this, Pendragon?” Tristan asked as they sat by the covers of the trees, looking over at the Cornucopia. They couldn’t see any of the other tributes.

“There’s only three of them left.” Arthur said “Only three.”

“I know, but they’re strong, I swear, that girl from 2 and the one from 5, though as nails.” Tristan said “I haven’t seen the last one from 4 since the first day.”

“She’s smart then, maybe she’d teamed up with them? Or she’s hiding.” Arthur answered. “Okay, let’s do this!”

Arthur had the bag with the number of his and Merlin’s district in sight, he ran towards it, ready to grab it when he was tackled and thrown the ground. He didn’t see who it was at first before the blonde locks came in sight. Morgause.

They wrestled for what seemed like forever. Where was Tristan?

Arthur groaned as she was able to get the upper hand and held a hand through his throat “Where’s the soulmate, huh?” she asked, Arthur’s look must have given something away because she chuckled “Oh, I see, you were gonna help him, huh?”

Arthur tried to break free, but it only resulted in the knife piercing through his skin “Yeah, I guess Cornelius was able to get a good swing after all, then?” She continued “Too bad you couldn’t save your other friend, what was her name? Isolde?”

Arthur almost started to scream in her face when she was yanked away from him and against the side of the Cornucopia. Tristan, finally.

“You kill her?” he yelled and slammed her against the side once more “You killed her? You said her name!”

Arthur knew it wasn’t her who had killed Isolde. It was Sophia, but he was pretty sure they had been all working together, so he didn’t say anything.

He went up and grabbed the bag for Merlin and just stood there, watching Tristan, before his eyes diverted elsewhere.

“Tristan, look out!” He said as he hurriedly got an arrow and shot it towards Nimueh, she ducked, he tried again and it scraped the side of her face. She was right before them then, sword in hand, she swung it at Tristan who had abandoned his own weapon when he had grabbed Morgause.

Tristan’s arm was struck, and he fell to the ground. “No!” Arthur yelled as he ran towards the three of them, but it was too late. His throat was slit and a cannon went off instantly.

Arthur thought he was done for then as Nimueh smirked at him, but then she gasped and so did Morgause as the blonde reached behind the tribute from district 2 and pulled out a throwing knife that had been lodged in her back. What?

Arthur took a few steps back and then he saw her. Gwen, from district 4. “Come on!” She shouted and Arthur reacted at once. Bow in one hand and the bag in the other he ran towards the woods. He was pretty sure Gwen was behind him. He had to trust her, if she’d wanted him dead she wouldn’t have saved him.

The last thing he wanted was another person he owed his life to, that he’d might end up killing in the end.

When he stopped to catch his breath, Gwen caught up with him, a knife secure in her hand, Arthur eyes it for a moment. “Good throw.”

“Thanks.” Gwen answered “Might just have been enough to slow her down though, I swear, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say those two are invincible.”

“Tell me about it.” Arthur said. “Did you get your bag?”

She shook her head “No.”

“We could use someone like you on our team.” Arthur said “It’s not like I have a choice at this point.”

“You always have a choice.”

Arthur shrugged “I have to get back to the others, you in?”

Gwen nodded “Yeah, for now.”

“Right.”

Xx

Merlin was shaking and breathing heavily when Arthur and Gwen finally reached them. Lancelot was sitting beside him, trying to get him to drink some water.

“We heard a cannon.”

“Tristan.”

Lancelot bowed his head “He was a good man.”

Arthur nodded in agreement. “This is Gwen, she saved me.”

“Pleasure, Gwen.” Lancelot answered with a smile “And where have you been all this time, haven’t seen you around.”

“Hiding.” Gwen said “Not really that good of a fighter, so my mentor suggested I’d stay low for the first days.”

“Smart.” Arthur said as he got the bag opened and found the medicine inside “Let’s get you fixed up, alright?” He said as he kneeled down next to Merlin and got the fabric aside from his wound before covering the wound with the medicine.

“That’s better.” Merlin said with a smile as Arthur returned. “Thank you.”

“Sure.”

“No, I mean, for keeping your promise.”

Arthur smiled at him then.

“When we heard the cannon, I almost had to fight him, he wanted to go and find you.” Lancelot said as he offered Gwen some water, she took it with a smile and a shy thanks.

“You idiot.” Arthur said and ruffled Merlin’s hair.

“There’s only two of them left.” Arthur said then “Morgause and Nimueh, Gwen threw a knife in Nimueh’s back, she barely flinched as Morgause pulled it out.”

“They train their children to be ready for the games since they’re old enough to walk in district 2.” Lancelot said “She’s strong.”

“Yeah, but Morgause though, our mentor told us that her district isn’t exactly known for the strongest tributes.”

“Well, people can surprise you.” Merlin said, Arthur studied him for a moment, his eyelids seemed heavy and he was still pale with dark circles around his eyes. His dry lips were cracked. Still, he looked beautiful.

Arthur quickly shook that thought away. He shouldn't get sidetracked. He knew what he had to do.

“You should go to sleep, we’ll plan what to do tomorrow.” He said, gesturing between himself, Gwen and Lancelot. “I’ll wake you if anything happens.”

“Okay.” Merlin agreed surprisingly quick and he fell asleep almost immediately.

“He’s a special one, that kid.” Arthur said, half-jokingly as he scooted closer to the other two tributes.

“You have no idea.” Lancelot answered, and Arthur had a feeling he was right.

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

It should be around noon when it started getting dark outside, Gwen looked around in confusion before catching Lancelot’s eyes “What’s going on?”

“I think the finale is starting.” He answered and Arthur’s eyes flew open as he took a deep breath and shook Merlin’s shoulder carefully.

“Wake up, lazy.” He said and Merlin’s eyes fluttered open, at first he looked peaceful, but then he shot right up, catching Arthur completely off guard.

“Arthur!” He gasped before looking around and taking in his surroundings.

“It’s okay, Merls.” Arthur answered “We’re okay, I just think we should get going, if you’re up for it.”

“It’s dark.” Merlin said.

“Yeah, but it’s not night.” Lancelot said and Arthur could tell that Merlin understood what was going on as they heard something that sounded like wolves in the distance.

“Let’s go.” He said.

They walked slowly and carefully through the woods, Arthur first, his bow ready. They heard noises, but none of them were sure where they came from so they all kept quiet.

Suddenly Merlin turned his attention towards some bushes and Arthur heard him screaming as a wolf jumped out, Arthur shot it with an arrow before any real damage was done. “Come on!” he yelled as he helped Merlin up and they started running. A pack of wolves right behind them, Arthur kept Merlin in sight at all time, losing track of Gwen and Lancelot a couple of times, but he knew they were still with him.

They finally reached the open meadow and could see the Cornucopia ahead. Arthur ran even faster, if he thought that was even possible. “Come on!” Merlin said as they reached it and he boosted Arthur on top of the cone shaped horn. He quickly dragged Merlin up with him, Lancelot doing the same as he helped Gwen up, then they all dragged him up. The second Arthur stopped to catch his breath he was being knocked down.

Nimueh.

There was struggling, he wasn’t sure what was happening really, he was tired and his whole body was having a hard time with fighting the girl. It was weird really, he knew at the back of his head that he shouldn’t have this much difficulty fighting her in hand to hand combat.

Suddenly Merlin was there was well, helping him, if Arthur’s vision hadn’t been so blurry, he’s had sworn Merlin had just tossed her aside. How had he managed do that?

Arthur quickly got up and grabbed Merlin’s shoulder and looked him in the eyes. A hint of gold. Wait, was he still imagining things from the tracker jacker venom?

Nimueh laughed then “So that’s how it is.”

They could hear Lancelot and Gwen fighting Morgause behind them, but none of them turned around, keeping their eyes on Nimueh and the sword she now had in her hand. When had she gotten that? Arthur felt dizzy again.

Below them, the wolves were howling and gnarling.

With one swift move, Nimueh moved towards him with such grace and haste that Arthur was sure the sword would have cut his head straight off, but it didn’t. Instead, Merlin had reacted, and knocked her to the ground, the two of them fought before she again gained the upper advantage and she stood up, her sword against Merlin’s throat.

Arthur reacted then, arrow at the ready, aiming for her.

“Arthur!” Gwen shrieked from behind her, he had a feeling Morgause had gained the upper hand with Lancelot and her as well, but he could not dare to take his eyes off Nimueh and the blade against Merlin’s throat.

“Shoot then, maybe you could still win, sending both of us to our deaths.” Nimueh said.

Arthur didn’t answer.

“You’re not gonna do that, though, are you?” Nimueh laughed again “Destiny and all that.”

Arthur met Merlin’s eyes, there was something in them he could not read. “I guess I didn’t realize until now, how far this one was actually willing to go for you, what it was all like.”

She whispered something in Merlin’s ear and Merlin struggled against her grasp “That’s how it is, isn’t it, your majesty? We were all meant to die.”

Was she talking to the king? Off course he’d be watching, but what was she even talking about?

“It’s okay, _sire_ , I’ll end it now.” Nimueh said and Arthur was sure in that moment, Merlin was dead, so he shot, he aimed for the hand of Nimueh but he was knocked over by Morgause as he let the arrow go and he was sure that he’d miss. He was so sure of it.

But he didn’t, the arrow hit her hand and she shrieked, Merlin wrestled free and somehow Nimueh fell down into the pack of wolves.

“No!” Morgause yelled, Arthur quickly reached for his bow and had an arrow ready to straight through her head. Lancelot’s sword was suddenly at her back and Merlin stood beside Arthur, and Gwen beside Lancelot.

“Any last words?” Lancelot asked, then Morgause just smiled and Arthur knew something was wrong.

“I’ll see you around.” She said, looking from Arthur to Merlin. Then suddenly her eyes glowed in a shade of gold, there was a bright yellow glow all around her, first Arthur thought it was a trick, but then he understood. Magic.

He gasped and took a few steps back, Merlin though, remained in his place, staring directly at her, as the glow disappeared, along with Morgause herself.

“Oh my god.” Arthur said, clutching his bow so hard he was sure he’d get blisters. Someone had used magic. In the arena. To leave the games. This had never happened. Had Nimueh had magic as well? Was that why they had worked together. Everything they hadn’t been able to explain. And her eyes had glowed, just like Merlin’s….

He stopped and looked at the other boy who had tears in his eyes, taking a deep breath. “Only for you.” He whispered and Arthur was about to actually point his arrow at him instead when an announcer’s voice came on.

_Attention, attention, this year because of the generosity of Camelot, there will be four victors, instead of one._

_Ladies and gentlemen, may I present the winners of this year’s Hunger Games._


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter you guys!

Arthur wakes up, feeling nauseous and exhausted. His entire body ached, finally catching up to everything that has happened during the last days.

He gasped as the memories flash before his eyes. Morgause. Magic. _Merlin._

Some Camelot attendant is suddenly behind him and Arthur sits up on the bed he was laying on. “Where’s Merlin?” Was the first thing he asks, his mouth dry and his voice rasp.

“Mr. Emrys is still in surgery.” She answers and hands him a beverage. He takes it from her without thinking, but doesn’t drink, even though his body is screaming for it.

“Surgery?” He asks, before remembering that Merlin had been hurt. But the medicine had helped, hadn’t it?

“Yes, there was internal bleeding and an infection.”

“How long?”

“Excuse me, sir?” She asks, her face completely blank and emotionless.

“How long have I been asleep?” He asks, not even remembering passing out.

“A couple of hours.” She said “Is there anything else you require?”

Arthur was quiet for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. He sniffled once and then his own smell hit him, he looked down at his body. He was wearing the same clothes from the arena, still filthy and soaked. He looked at his hands, they were dirty and smeared with blood. Both he and Merlin had survived, and-

“Lancelot.” He said then, then shaking his head once “And, the girl, Gwen.”

“They are both well.”

“I want to see Merlin.” He said then, surprising himself once again. If he remembered correctly, Merlin had lied to him, about who he was and his intentions and just everything. He had magic.

Still there was a burning inside of him, he didn’t just want to see Merlin, he needed to see him.

He remembers now, being taken away from the arena, Merlin passing out on the way back to the Training Center, his own voice screaming, someone stabbing him with a needle.

“He’s still in surgery.” The woman repeated and Arthur wanted to yell at her.

He wants to see Merlin, and Lancelot, Gwen, Elena, even Gwaine. He thinks about how the districts must celebrating, how there were now 4 actual victors. Four of them. Camelot could not be happy about that. His stomach turns.

Soon he would be home, to Morgana and his mom and Leon.

It takes a couple of days before they let him out of his room, restraining him to the bed, because he keeps trying to go and see the others. He knows he needs rest, but he doesn’t want it. He feels hungry all the time, but the barely let him eat, letting his body getting used to food again. Luckily he’s used to that. ‘ _Luckily_ ‘he thinks.

When they finally lets him out of the room he has to wear the outfit they had all worn in the arena, they always do when the victors meet their team. He is led down a bright corridor and he immediately shouts Merlin’s name. Knowing he’s there somewhere.

He hears a familiar voice then, but it’s not Merlin’s. It provokes irritation first, and then eagerness. Elena.

Arthur turns around and see them waiting in a big chamber at the end of the hall – Elena, Gwaine and Elyon. Arthur almost runs towards them, showing no restrain or superiority of a victor. Arthur surprises himself when he hugs Gwaine first.

“Nice job, sweetheart” he whispers in Arthur’s ears and Arthur can’t help but smile. Elena is a little teary and keeps trying to fix his hair and telling him how proud she is of both of them, and Elyon grips his shoulder and hugs him once without saying anything.

“Merlin?” He asks then, and Gwaine puts a hand on his shoulder to reassure him and Arthur suddenly wonders if Gwaine knew about him.

“They want to do your reunion live, for everyone to see.” Gwaine answered, “He’s fine.”

“Oh.” Arthur said, so that was all.

xx

Elyon takes Arthur up to their floor, to the apartment they stayed in before the games, and it seems like a lifetime ago. He thinks about all the tributes that will never return at it makes him a little sick.

He isn’t allowed much food, because they don’t want him to vomit on stage, which okay, he can understand.

His stylists, except for Elyon, preps him and they keep talking about the games with such enthusiasm that Arthur has to block them out, or else he’ll either start crying or scream at them.

Elyon gives him his outfit and helps him get dressed, Arthur couldn’t remember ever being this skinny.

Arthur looks at himself in the mirror and Elyon asks him what he thinks, he looks so young and innocent and the fabric is glowing, he looks like candlelight. “It’s beautiful, your best one yet.”

Elyon smiled “I thought Merlin might like it.”

Merlin? This wasn’t about Merlin, it was about Camelot, the king, a reminder that the games still weren’t over, like there was a warning in the air.

xx

 

He’s taken down to a small area beneath the stage, and he stands on the platform that will take him up, it’s dark and he’s left alone so the prep team can go change. Suddenly Gwaine is behind him and Arthur almost jumps out of his own skin.

“Easy, just me.” Gwaine says “You look good, give me a hug.”

Okay, that was a weird request from Gwaine, but Arthur lets him embrace him anyway, but then he’s trapped by Gwaine’s arms.

“Listen, we’ve got trouble.” He whispers, his lips hidden in Arthur’s golden hair, “The Camelot is furious and they blame you, they believe that you knew about Morgause and Nimueh, and that’s why they didn’t kill you, and you didn’t try to kill them in the end.”

“I did try.” He hissed back, but hid it behind a laugh, anyone could be watching. Arthur understood how it must have looked from the outside. He had the chance to kill Nimueh, but he didn’t, because of Merlin. He could have just shot Morgause the second he had his arrow pointed at her, but he didn’t do that either. He really wished he had now.

“I think they are suspicious of him.” Gwaine whispered before letting go of Arthur and looking him straight in the eye and Arthur understood then. Merlin. So he was right. And now the king was suspicious. Oh no.

“The things you do for love, eh, kid.” Gwaine said and winked at him, and luckily, Arthur was no fool. He couldn’t have shot Nimueh because he couldn’t lose Merlin, that was what Gwaine was saying. They needed to continue this.

“Right.” Arthur answered with a fake smile.

He was supposed to be safe now, that’s the deal, when you win the games you are safe for the rest of your life, you get food, a nice house, and you can never be picked again. Arthur had never been more unsafe in his life.

Anthems booms in his ears and Geoffrey greets the audience. His voice and words are full of excitement, but he’s careful of what he says. Arthur reckons he will want to help them. The prep teams are announced and they enter the stage, Arthur can just imagine how they look.

Gwaine’s name brings quite a fuss up there, he can hear. He managed to keep two tributes alive, and he’s only known as a drunk these days.

Then Gwen and Lancelot are brought out, together, even if they weren’t from the same district, it was probably to save time, and to built the excitement of his and Merlin’s reunion. The crowd cheers and whistles, and Arthur wonders if they feel as uncomfortable as he probably will.

Suddenly Arthur’s knees are shaking as he feels the platform rising and then there’s blinding lights and the metal rattles under his feet. He can see nothing, except for Merlin.

He looks clean and healthy and beautiful and he’s smiling at him, but oh, he looks so unsure, and Arthur knows why and it takes three steps before Arthur reaches him and flings himself into his arms. “Merlin!” he shouts, both happily and heartbroken at the same time and he can vaguely hear the audience ‘awww’.

“I thought I’d lost you.” He says, still wrapped in Merlin’s arms and he squeezes harder, nearly knocking Merlin over.

Then Arthur pulls back enough to see Merlin’s face and he looks so broken and so unbelievably happy at the same time that Arthur doesn’t even remember Gwaine’s words as their lips meet.

The audience goes insane.

Arthur clings to him as Merlin deepens the kiss and he only pushes Geoffrey away, when he’s tapped on the shoulder, his lips never leaving Arthur’s. Merlin knows how to play the crowd, but Arthur doesn’t even think he’s aware of it.

Gwaine interrupts after a little while and gives them a good-naturd shove towards the victor’s chair where Lancelot and Gwen are already sitting. They get up to give them both a hug each, Arthur squeezing them tight and giving Lancelot an extra pat on the back.

When they are seated, Arthur looks at Gwaine, his expression saying everything he needs to know. Arthur scoots really close and Merlin casually swings his legs over Arthur’s, making the audience laugh. Arthur brings his arms around Merlin’s shoulders, and Merlin reaches up to entwine their fingers as Arthur kisses his temple, the feel of Merlin still on his lips.

 

Geoffrey tells a few jokes and then it’s time for the real show. Arthur started counting in his head. It would last three hours. He felt awful.

How had the previous tributes faced this alone? No wonder Gwaine was always drunk. He was suddenly very glad Merlin was there beside him, despite everything.

They start showing this year’s highlights. Even though there is now four victors, most of it is focused on him and Merlin. He’s also finally showed the fight between Lancelot, Merlin and Cornelius, and yes, Merlin had definitely used magic, and saved Lancelot’s life in the process, it seemed.

Lancelot looked over at Merlin with a smile and then at Arthur, Arthur smiled at him and he smiled back, but it seemed more like a warning to him, like ‘if you hurt him I will kill you’ and okay, so now _everybody_ knew?

He was glad they focused on the two of them though, because he was trying to sell this to Camelot, and also because he could now see all Merlin had risked to save him, to keep him safe.

They showed each death to detail, and it was horrible. When Isolde’s death was shown, Arthur felt sick, Tristan had loved her, he just knew it, but Merlin and Arthur had faked their love story to survive. Maybe if Tristan and Isolde-, his thoughts came to a stop as he felt Merlin squeeze his hand.

They actually do show the ending, and people gasp and start whispering as Morgause exits the arena, Arthur thought they would end there, but they didn’t, instead they show the scene after they’re , taken from the arena, where Merlin passes out and Arthur screams his name.

The rest of the ceremony is a blur, when they have to move to get their crowns, Arthur feels dizzy the second Merlin isn’t as his side.

Since there’s only one crown, it’s broken into four pieces. They can’t even be worn now, it’s just a piece of metal. The king makes a speech about glory and defiance that sounds a lot like a threat in Arthur’s ears.

Afterwards, the four of them are whisked away to the king’s castle for the Victory Banquet, where everyone wanted to talk to them. It doesn’t take long before Arthur loses track of Gwen and Lancelot, occasionally he catch a reassuring glimpse of Gwaine, or a terrifying glimpse of the King, the one thing he never dares to do, is let go of Merlin’s hand.

It’s almost morning when they get back to the Training Center, and Arthur desperately wants to talk to Arthur, but Gwaine tells him to talk to him when they get home and to go to bed.

Arthur’s stubborn though and tries to get out of bed to go see him, only to find it locked from the outside, he’s hoping it’s Gwaine, but fears it’s not.

xx

The next day, he briefly gets to see Gwen and Lancelot downstairs when they comeback from their own separate interviews, while Arthur and Merlin is being dragged to their own.

It takes place in the same building and Arthur feels lucky that he doesn’t have to travel. A space has been cleared in a sitting room, there’s a love seat that’s surrounded by flowers and Arthur starts to worry about tactics.

Geoffrey gives Arthur a hug as he enters the room and asks him how he’s doing.

“I’m alright, a little nervous about the interview.” He said innocently, faking a smile, which he was getting pretty good at. “I’m not that good at talking about myself.”

“Nonsense, everything will be great!” He reassured him.

Then Merlin is at his side and Arthur sneaks his arm around his waist without even thinking about it. “Hey.”

“Hello, haven’t seen you for a while, Gwaine seems bent on keeping us apart, it seems.” Merlin says, but Arthur knows what they both know, that Gwaine is only bent on keeping them alive, but there’s too many ears in the room.

“Yeah, it’s weird seeing him responsible.” Arthur joked.

“Well, we can soon go home, where he can’t watch us all the time.”

Arthur shivers.

They sit down in the love seat, trying to sit somewhat formally, but they’re being told to curl up together if they wanted, it looked cute, apparently.

Arthur did as he was told and scooted closer and entwined their fingers in his lap, then the interview started, and the entire country was watching.

Merlin talked most of the time, which made Arthur grateful.

“So, Merlin, you’ve always loved this man, isn’t that right? Since you were little kids?” Geoffrey asked “I mean, you even called it destiny.”

“Yes.” Merlin answered, and Arthur wondered if he had been lying when he told Gwaine he hadn’t been in love with him before the Games. “There was always something about him, but I have to tell you, Geoffrey, it’s not always easy loving a prat.”

Geoffrey laughed and Arthur faked a chuckle.

“But what about you, Arthur, when did you realize you were in love with Merlin?” Geoffrey asked, and Arthur smiled and tried thinking to himself.

“Well, that’s a hard one, he said.” And he tried so hard to think of what would sound the best.

“Well, I know it hit me, when you thought he was dying and you were willing to risk everything to save him.” Geoffrey said.

Thank you, Geoffrey.

“Well, yes, I think everything changed then, I mean, he had already risked his life to save me, I knew what kind of person he was, but it wasn’t until then I knew that I just couldn’t live without him.”

Good answer, Arthur.

“Then you saved him, how did you feel then?”

“It’s weird, because I didn’t know yet, that we still had a chance at surviving, the both of us, but I felt like I never wanted anything to ever happen to him again, I wanted to keep him somewhere safe, forever.”

Merlin kissed him then.

Geoffrey was so moved, he had to pull out a handkerchief.

Merlin get’s a couple of more questions, but then the finale is brought up and Arthur feels himself tense. He hopes Merlin is aware of what’s at stake, so he doesn’t say anything he shouldn’t.

“Arthur, what was going to your mind when Nimueh had the blade against Merlin’s throat?”

He understood the question, why didn’t you just shoot her, did you know she had magic? He had heard all the interviews, Gwaine had told them about people whispering, Nimueh had definitely had magic, it was pretty much confirmed at this point.

“I don’t know, I just, I knew I could have killed her, but that would mean hurting Merlin too, and I just, I just couldn’t bear the thought of being without him.”

“I understand.” Merlin adds “I wish I didn’t, but I do.”

When the interview is over, Gwaine tells them they were perfect.

xx

On their way back to their district, Arthur feels like he can finally breathe again. The train stops once for fuel and they are allowed to go out to get some fresh air.

There’s no cameras, no one watching them, and Arthur has so much he wants to say, but now there’s nothing to say. Arthur watches as Merlin starts picking some flowers.

“So where are my flowers?” Arthur asks mockingly, but he isn’t feeling as witty as usual.

“You want a token of affection?” Merlin asks back as he gives him a small boquiet of wild flowers. “Here.”

Arthur smiles “Thank you.”

Then Gwaine’s there, a hand on his shoulder “Good job, kids, now we just have to keep this up until the cameras are gone.” He said “We leave soon.” Then he’s heading back for the train.

“Was all of this just a show to you?” Merlin asks, looking down at the ground, why? Wasn’t it to him?

“Why?” Arthur says, and he knows it’s the wrong thing to say, but he doesn’t care, finally everything else that he’s been keeping inside, rises to the surface.

“So everything was for the Games? What you said?” Merlin asks “I thought maybe we at least were friends, was all that a lie?”

“You really want to lecture me about lying?” Arthur wants to shout, but he doesn’t dare, so he keeps his voice low.

“I’m sorry.” Merlin says and it looks like he wants to cry “I use it for you, Arthur, only for you.”

“If it wasn’t for your kind, we wouldn’t even have a problem right now.” Arthur said bitterly and wonders if Merlin has been told how serious the whole situation had gotten.

“We’d all be dead.” Merlin says “I’m sorry, Arthur, I’m sorry.”

“Leave me.” Arthur said as he just shook his head and went back for the train, leaving a heartbroken Merlin behind.

Gwaine grabbed his arm the second he got on the train. “That kid saved you, you were dying.”

“You saved me, remember? You and your sponsors.” Arthur answered bitterly.

“Idiot, that was just colored water.” Gwaine said “He saved you.” He then went to pour himself a drink.

They hold hands for the cameras when they come back home, and Arthur wondered if it would be the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll start writing the next part of the story right away (Catching Fire). Stay tuned!


End file.
